Pirates
by Phil From Produce
Summary: With the discovery of time travel in the year 2019, CIA Agent/Amazon Princess Diana Prince volunteers to go back in time and stop an act of piracy in the year 1992. However, she is not the only volunteer.
1. Discovery of a Science

Chapter 1 - Discovery of a science

()()()

 _August 2nd, 1992._

 _One of the most tragic cases of mass murder occured on the most unlikely of places. On board a cruise travelling south through the Pacific ocean, from San Diego, California, to land in Puerto Vallarta, and then travelling back to Vancouver, then landing back in San Diego, California. It was meant to be a relaxing vacation for both child and adult alike, with accompaniment from characters made famous by Disney's film studios._

 _494 passengers boarded the MV Nautilus on July 31st, 1992, and starting on the morning of August 2nd, 1992 until August 13th, 386 people were killed by members of the Cartel, in an act of Piracy._

 _When the cartel's demands were met, 108 people were freed and picked up by the U.S. Coast Guard. The vessel was raided, and the cartel made off with whatever valuables onboard, before sinking the vessel to her final resting place, at the bottom of the pacific, roughly 50 miles south of Cabo San Lucas._

 _When the coast guard and the police returned to dive to the vessel to confirm the dead, they recovered 198 corpses, whereas the other corpses were believed to be lost at sea during the 10-day tenure, or carried away by the scavengers and sharks._

 _in the years passed, a number of the survivors have commited suicide in the wake of the tragedy, from the images of macabre they had seen, the terror they had endured, and the feeling of guilt from surviving._

 _27 years have passed since the nightmare ended._

 _University of San Diego, California._

 _July 31st, 2019_

 _Scientists have finally uncovered the secret to time travel. a Team of 4 scientists, One from Japan, one from Germany, one from Canada, and finally, one from the home of San Diego, had spent 5 years studying the theories and the science behind time travel, and have proven it to be true..._

 _()()()_

"Finally..." Professor Jack Cannon began his speech. "..We have perfected the art of...time travel!"

A roaring applause erupted from the auditorium at the San Diego university.

"I'm sure you're just as excited to begin practicing the use of this new technology as I am. The wonders we can discover, the disasters we can avert, We can prove or disprove religions as their books were written!"

"Amen!" Yelled a voice in the crowd.

"But before I go and meet with the government, to decide what our first mission should be, I want to call forth the 4 brilliant minds that spearheaded this project, as well as those who should be credited with special thanks."

Jack cannon instructed the 4 students who built the machine to come up to the stage, and groups of people followed them. Some of the supports were investors, assistants, and some were even test subjects who were possibly risking life and limb.

"Ladies and gentlemen, First, from right here in San Diego, Dr. Micah Ellefson!"

The young man in question stood up and raised his hand to show appreciation for the applause. He remained standing for the next person to come up.

"Second, From Langley, British Columbia, Mr. Donald Francis!"

The next subject stood up and took a bow.

"Third, Dr. Saaya Tetsuya, from Tokyo, Japan!"

A japanese girl stood up and also took a bow to the crowd, and had a big smile on her face that shone through her glasses.

Finally, From Dusseldorf, Germany, Mr. Ernie Strachwitz!"

The Last subject jumped to his feet and danced up to the front of the stage, much to the laughter of everyone. Ernie was a joker, but a very smart one.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the government of this country has called for me to come and represent the students at the white house, in the meantime, these students will answer your questions." Jack cannon left the podium to go to the chopper.

()()()

A wheelchair was being pushed from a nursing home in Washington, DC towards a 2020 Chevrolet Tahoe, awaiting the aged, but still strong, Col. Steve Trevor. Odd enough, Steve didn't look even close to 96, but there were parts of him that did. Pushing him, was his best friend and amazonian brave, Diana Prince.

"Thanks again, Diana." Steve couldn't thank his friend enough.

"If only you didn't have to age so much." Replied Diana

"If only." Steve Trevor murmured "I'm just thankful that i'm still useful around here. The G20 people want to talk to me about this new time travel device that was built in San diego."

"If you talk too much now, you'll have no energy for it later." Diana began latching steve's wheelchair into the lift ramp.

"Point taken." Steve smiled.

The 2 had met years before, and both were still alive and in good health. Col. Steve Trevor was a retired bird colonel from WW2, who at 96, could still do what most his age could not. His best friend, Diana prince, was somewhere in the centurion group, but didn't look a day over 30. That's because she was an amazonian, one of many from the land of Themyscira, where aging was something no one seemed to do.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Diana asked as they were driven to the white house.

"I didn't get to bed until midnight. I was playing monopoly with the old farts."

Diana smiled at that comment. Steve didn't like being old much.

"Who won?" asked Diana

"Abe. That old guy from Saskatewan. Been a bachelor for 25 years. Talks a lot. That's probably why his wife wanted to die before he did." Steve joked.

Diana couldn't help but crack a smile at that, despite how wrong it might have been.

The tahoe went through a slew of traffic and 10 minutes later, arrived at it's destination. The Security got the clearance from the driver, who was allowed to cruise in. The tahoe stopped at the ramp, and the ramp allowed let Steve out on his wheelchair.

"Go ahead, Diana, i'll catch up to you." Said Steve.

"Oh, I bet you will." Diana walked into the white house with the security suits at her sides.

()()()

"There are a few situations that we could possibly intervene with as time goes by." Jack Cannon spoke with the president at the delegate table as Diana and the security walked in. " There's the columbine shootings in 1999, there's the assassination of JFK, the Hindenburg, the sinking of the titanic!"

"But wouldn't diverting history alter the future to the point where it could be tragic?" Diana asked as she sat down at the table.

"I was just about to ask that..." The president of the United states spoke up, before extending his hand to Diana "President Trump, ma'am."

"Diana Prince, CIA." Diana shook the hand of president Donald Trump.

It wasn't 20 seconds later, that Steve Trevor wheeled up beside Diana.

"Told you I wouldn't take long." Steve smiled.

Diana smiled back, and the conversation at the table continued.

"...And there's 9/11. We could disprove those inside job theories." Said President Trump.

Then 3 other subjects came to sit at the table, including the canadian investor, a 40 year old millionare, Teena Wahlberg, along with the austrailian Prime minister, and his personal security, Col. Kris Tinmarie.

"There's one situation that stands out. the 1992 piracy of the MV Nautilus off the coast of Mexico." Professor Cannon added.

Wahlberg almost gasped her breath out, and no one paid any mind.

"Cartel pirates overtook a cruise travelling south to Puerto Vallarta, through Disney cruises. They killed a lot of innocent people and sunk the vessel into the sea. as we sit and speak, the vessel remains there, about 50 miles offshore of cabo san lucas and the mexican baja."

"I was stationed at the American airbase in Cabo San Lucas. They put me there in case Saddam decided to invade the states via the south. I almost got called out to that cruise." Col. Tinmarie spoke in her thick australian accent "But the military was not mobilized."

"They said Bush was a moron. They were right. Guy was so busy with his re-election campaign he didn't put much effort into it." Steve whispered in Diana's ear.

"The situation doesn't seem like it would affect the course of history in a bad way. It's a civilian issue, no famous names were aboard that vessel."

"Another thing...this time travel machine is, shall we say, largely uncustomizable. We cannot go back to a specific date unless we are on that particular date in this year. Today is the 31st of July. The MV nautilus was taken over on August 2nd. if we make a move today, we'll send someone back for 4 days to deal with the situation." Asked Cannon

"I vote for the MV Nautilus." Said President Trump.

The majority of the table didn't have a problem with that. It would be a good experiement to see how travelling to the past would affect the future.

"Then the Nautilus it is. Now we just need to assign someone to go back. A lone agent, specially trained and such." Said President Trump.

"I'd volunteer, if it's not a problem." Diana spoke up.

"Second that. Diana is one of the best CIA agents i've known. She's been trained in hand to hand combat, MMA, firearms, the works." Steve added

President Trump opened up "It wouldn't be a problem, I'd a trust a lone CIA agent to deal with the situation."

Then Teena Wahlberg spoke up.

"I'd also like to send a friend. He's not CIA, he's more like a vigilante, but i've never known him to be a failure."

President Trump was curious, and turned to Teena.

"You say he's not CIA, not military?" asked Trump

"He's got a gift, and whenever i've had a problem that I don't have the strength to solve, he's been there to help. This gift, it's special. No one can believe it. He's also skilled in firearms as well."

Diana stood up to speak.

"With all due respect, Miss Wahlberg, I don't need any assistance, I can take care of the situation alone."

"I appreciate your selflessness, Miss Prince, but I demand that my friend be also assigned to deal with this situation."

"I said, I don't need assistance. whoever this friend is, he'll probably be a liability."

"Ahem!" President Trump stopped the catfight of words "I'll approve the 2 volunteers. Miss Wahlberg, is this friend of yours close to San Diego?"

"Mr. President!" Diana didn't like being ignored.

"He's currently travelling there. I wanted him to see what I had been putting time and money into."

"Ok, keep him in San Diego, Miss Prince, You know i'd feel better if we sent 2 people back to deal with the situation."

Diana really didn't feel like arguing with the president, but she didn't know who this subject was that Miss Wahlberg was talking about.

"I just feel a bit uncomfortable, if I had to go into a situation with someone I don't know."

"He doesn't know you either. Imagine how uncomfortable he'd be." Said Wahlberg.

"Ok, now we need to go over the plans." the President broke up the guilt tripping "Is this a situation where the cartel are going to be expendable or should we try and capture them?"

"I could certainly attempt to capture them." Diana spoke up.

"My friend has the tools to do so." Miss Wahlberg added.

"But they are expendable? It might help us with expelling criminals on the wanted list from 27 years ago." Added the President

"And alter the course of history." Steve added in.

"I'll approve of a capture or kill plan, to see how this will affect things through the fabric of time." Jack Cannon spoke up.

"Then it's all locked in. Miss Prince, I want you to travel to San Diego, meet up with the scientists behind the machine. I'll get the orders printed up ASAP. I'm also going to call ahead, give this friend of Miss Wahlberg the go ahead too."

"Yes, Mr. President." Diana stood up "Is there anything else for me?"

"Not at the moment. I trust Col. Trevor's word that you're a good CIA agent, and I also trust Miss Wahlberg's word just the same. Good luck to you."

Diana nodded her head, and left for the doors. But before she prepared to go to the airport, Steve wanted to talk to her.

"Diana, before you go..." Steve wheeled over from the table.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Just want to wish you good luck, and this person, he might be a big help, even if you don't need him."

"We'll see. Take care now and don't die before I get back." Diana smiled

"Of boredom or old age, whatever comes first." Steve smiled.

The 2 old friends seperated, and Diana prepared to go to San Diego. Meanwhile, Miss Wahlberg had also left the table to discuss business with her friend who was also enroute to San Diego.

()()()


	2. Femme Fatale, Cochon Saignements

Chapter 2 - Femme Fatale, Cochon Saignements

()()()

SAN was busy as always, with planes flying in and out of the port. Then there was that plane from Washington, DC, that was landing, containing one CIA agent onboard, preparing for a mission that was taking place 27 years before.

Diana exited the airport and called for a taxicab. Of course, being such a beautiful woman, didn't have to stand too long before the nearest cab, driven by a man of all things, parked close. Diana didn't feel like wasting time, so she got into the cab.

"Where to?" Asked the driver in a mexican accent.

"San Diego university." Diana replied without a break.

"Yes, let's go." The driver hit the meter and the cab began to speed away.

()()()

The trip took only 15 minutes, and the tab was about 30$. After quickly paying the driver, Diana exited the cab and laid her eyes on the University of San Diego.

"So this is where our tax dollars have been spent." Diana said to herself.

While walking to the doorway, amongst the other students, Diana walked past a crying girl with her friends. Curious to be a heroine, Diana stopped to talk.

"Is everything OK?" Asked Diana

"It's her boyfriend. He's being a douche." Replied one of the girl's friends.

Diana knew how this one was. There was only one way to fix this.

"Then get rid of the douche!" Diana replied.

"But it's just, we've been together for like, ever!"

"Trust me, girlfriend." Diana sat down next to the girl, handing her a tissue. "They never change."

"I just wish he'd stop being such a douche, and talking with other girls!" The girl choked back her sobs.

Just then, the boyfriend in question walked out from the school. He was a heavy-set man in his early 20s. He had his letterman jacket on and his wavy blonde hair combed over his shaven sides.

"Maggie, i'm sorry if I hurt you, it's just that..."

"You're a douche, Justin!" said one of the girl's friends.

"Justin, You promised you wouldn't talk to Chrissy!"

Diana was only a short fuse away from blowing. Not only was this girl she was trying to comfort really dumb, her boyfriend was even dumber.

"Maggie, you're supposed to support me! That's what girlfriends do!"

Too late. Diana was in feminist mode. She stood up and got in Justin's face.

"You know what, jockstrap? You just keep acting like a douche. But don't do it around her. She's a lot more than just your girlfriend, she's not just some toy you can dump for another girl, and then another. So smarten up, or grow old and die alone." Diana didn't hold anything back.

A group of students watching the commotion oohed at Diana's revolution.

The jock in Justin laughed at Diana. She wasn't taller than him, and she sure as hell wasn't as big looking. But if only he knew what she was capable of.

"What, are you gonna beat me up, cutie-pie?" Justin taunted, turning away.

When he turned away, it was a sign of fear. He could make himself think that just because he was bigger than Diana he wasn't scared of her, but confrontation can make anyone scared. Except an Amazon is trained to be ready for it.

"Why are you turning away? You scared of me?" Diana taunted "Hit me. Go on, Hit me!"

"I don't beat up women." Justin taunted Diana.

That was it. This guy wasn't going to do a thing.

"Me neither, but today, i'll make an exception." Diana dropped her bags and slugged Justin right in the face! He doubled back and hit the pavement, blood streaming from a tooth socket that was now missing a tooth.

"Oh my god!" Maggie stood up and watched her boyfriend get the beating of his life.

Diana pounced on top of Justin and put him in an armbar. With little effort, she twisted his arm into a dislocation. Justin began to yell out like a hurt kid. Diana got up, without even breaking a sweat.

"You dislocated my arm, you crazy amazon bitch!" Justin cried.

"There's 2 arm sockets in the human body...you can play football with the other you pig." Then Diana turned to Maggie "There...that's what a girlfriend does for her boyfriend...ahem...douche."

With a look of shock on her face, Maggie watched Diana pick up her bags, and enter the school. Whether Maggie kept her douche of a boyfriend was something Diana wasn't interested in. She was more interested in seeing the time travel machine.

()()()

"You think he OK?" Saaya asked her fellow students in her thick Japanese accent, the ones who worked on the time machine.

"The rats survived. They were a little burnt, but they made it there and back." replied Donald

"He took his clothes off...obviously he didn't vant a burnt veiner." Ernie joked.

"You and your jokes." Donald smiled

Diana opened the door to the laboratory where the machine was built.

"Hello there!" Diana spoke to the students.

The 4 students turned to see Diana.

"I'm Diana Prince. I'm from the CIA, the president sent me."

"Yes, we've been expecting you. Micah Ellefson, i'm in charge of the project." Micah, the oldest and the most decorated of the students extended his hand to shake Diana's hand. But what he didn't expect was a bit of blood.

"Hey, ugh!" Micah whipped his hand when he saw the blood. That of course, came from Diana's knuckle where she had slugged the jock in the mouth. She had been fuming and probably didn't realize her hand was cut.

"Oh, i'm sorry...I uh, must've hurt my hand on something." Diana apologized.

"That's ok, it's not a big deal, just a jumpscare, really." Micah wiped it off on a nearby paper towel. He handed Diana a towel to wipe her hand as well.

"So this is what you've been working on." Diana looked at the machine.

"She's a Beauty, eh?" Donald spoke up in his Canadian accent.

"4 year of study, study, more study." Saaya spoke in a thick Japanese accent.

"And 4 years of hard vork, hard vork, and money." Ernie added in his German accent.

"Wow...now how does it work?" Asked Diana

"It's a bit of a process. First, you need to understand how time travel works. First of all, you physically are going back in time, and physically you're returning. Now, a copy of you goes. The original stays here. But if the copy dies, you do too, because you cannot be in control of both bodies once and they need to be both alive for it to work." Micah stopped to take a sip of water from a bottle.

"Do you store the one body here?" Asked Diana

"Cryogenically, we have to. If we don't, the body goes mouldy and dies. And then your copy is stuck in the past until it's called back into it's dead remains, and then you die. Another thing, Like the terminator movies, time travel involves a lot of time-scorching, so unless you want the fabrics in your clothing to fuse to your body and be extremely painful...you go naked."

Diana gasped a little. She wasn't entirely comfortable being naked around men.

"The machine is designed to call you back at a certain time, and in this case, we've set the clock to bring you back on the 3rd of August, 1992. It shouldn't take you more than 4 days to deal with the situation, and we want to keep the time as short as possible so we can get you back into your original body before it gets feeezerburn. You'll land on July 31st, so you can board the cruise."

"Now wasn't there another person in this mission?" asked Diana

"Yes, there was. He's already in the past. You see, the powers that be decided he go first, so he could get you clothing so you're not running around naked in the past, facing an indecent exposure charge from the law."

There was another reason Diana wanted to go first, as then, she could say the first person to ever travel back in time was a woman. Well, that might not have been entirely accurate. But if it was any compensation, she would be the first "American Woman" to go back in time. Or rather, first "Amazon Woman" to go back in time.

"I wouldn't run around naked...i'd probably sew some fig leaves together." Diana joked

"You know, the other guy, said the same thing." Donald smiled

"Where is his body being kept?" asked Diana

"Right this way." Micah led Diana to another part of the room, where 2 cryogenic containers were set up. One of them had a naked body of a man inside of it.

"Oh my God!" Diana gasped.

"Here is our friend. He appears to be physically unhurt. We're going to unthaw him...and you, in the hot water glass tanks over there so we can keep an eye on you and your vital signs. Don't worry, we'll throw some covers on your body when we thaw it out."

"So that other cryogenic chamber...that's where i'll go?" Diana asked

"for 4 days." Micah spoke.

Diana was pretty nervous about the whole thing.

"When do I go?" asked Diana

"As soon as possible. We've been preparing the machine for you. Just step into the changeroom over there. There's a bathrobe, so you don't have to walk naked over here. Saaya, want to give her a hand?" asked Micah

"Yes. come with me, Diana." Saaya led Diana to the changeroom.

While Saaya guided Diana to the changeroom, the students went to their stations to get the machine to it's prime state. 3 minutes later, Diana walked out of the changeroom in the bathrobe.

"Ok, just step into the chamber, close the door, and remove the robe. Make sure not one piece of the fabric is touching you, otherwise it will fuse to your skin." Micah told Diana.

Diana walked over to the chamber and walked into the heart of the machine.

"Good luck to you, Diana." Micah wished Diana the best of luck.

"You just make sure I don't die." Diana closed the door to the chamber.

"We'll do our best." Donald spoke up.

Inside the chamber, Diana looked at the walls. They smelt of burnt rubber, and a little bit of burnt flesh. The scent made Diana nervous.

"Ok Diana, we're about to fire up the machine. disrobe and make sure nothing is touching you." Micah instructed.

Diana quickly disrobed and covered up her extremities.

"You might not want to cover up, either. Your skin might melt together so keep your hands and arms from your sides."

Diana groaned and did just that. She was hoping that the boys weren't just checking her out.

"Ok, we're getting underway here. Saaya, start up the computer."

"Roger!" Saaya began hitting a series of buttons on the computer.

"Ok, we're looking at a mass of 125 lbs, we'll need significantly less energy than before, give me about 2300 kilowatts, Strachwitz."

"Ja!" Ernie began to set the electric charge.

"Ok...Hit it, Don!"

Don then pushed the red button on the machine, and a series of bars began rotating around the chamber that Diana was in.

Diana began to feel strange. Then, the heat inside the chamber intensified. Then, she could feel pain in her soles, then, her thighs began to hurt. Then, her whole body felt like a surge of fire had entered it. She screamed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she lost consciousness.

The chamber continued it's work, and then, it was all over. The 4 scientists went to go and collect Diana's body to put in cryogenic freeze with that of the other one.

()()()


	3. Kenny Triton

Chapter 3 - Kenny Triton

()()()

When Diana opened her eyes, she could see a grassy, secluded part of a park in front of her. She got up onto her feet, and tried to regain her senses. She remembered what her mission was. But first, she needed to find clothing, for she was naked as the day she was created.

"Diana?" A voice cracked the silence.

Diana gasped and turned to see a young man holding a bag of clothes. He had long black hair slicked down to his upper back accompanied by a widow's peak, and he was wearing a bright green hawaiian shirt, and his blue jeans were nearly clinging to his skin, with a pair of bright white runners below them.

"Diana Prince?" asked the man

"Yes." Diana had her body covered.

"Here, put these on." The man threw the clothing back to Diana, and turned away "You're going to need them."

Diana took the bag and didn't take her eyes off the man, who appeared to be in his late 20's and had a mean scar on the left side of his forehead.

"I'm not going to look, so just go and get those on." the man spoke. He wasn't looking at Diana, but somehow could sense that she was thinking he was going to pull a fast one and check her out.

Diana took the bag behind a tree and began to clothe herself.

"You're the friend of Miss Wahlberg?" asked Diana, while fishing through the bag.

"Yes. My name is Kenny Triton, Miss Wahlberg wanted me to accompany you on this mission." Replied Kenny

Diana pulled out a bathing suit from the bag. It was a hot pink bikini halter top, and it came with a hot pink floral bikini bottoms, high cut to eccentuate her legs.

"You had to get this bikini?" Diana complained, starting to go to her senses that this man was a pig.

"Hey, we have to blend in. I didn't know what else to pick."

"A conservative one piece would've been ok." Diana slid the bikini on.

"Hey, just be thankful I was able to get out of the strip mall alive. You wouldn't believe the looks you get from people when you ask to buy a women's bathing suit." Kenny joked.

"I bet!" Diana figured Kenny wasn't lying about that.

Diana also picked out a pair of white khaki shorts, a black tanktop and a Princess Ariel sweater. At the bottom of the bag was a pair of pants.

"Nice Sweater choice. I always hated that princess."

"I always liked her. Besides, if we're out at sea, I would assume it might get cold." Said Kenny

"So naturally, you bought me shorts." Diana put on the clothing.

"They're effective. If it makes you feel better, there's a pair of jeans in there, if your legs start to get cold." replied Kenny.

"Don't obsess over my legs." Diana tried to make herself sound serious.

"Actually, i'm more obsessed with saving those people on the cruise." Kenny picked his fingernails while awaiting Diana.

He didn't have to wait much longer, with Diana coming out from behind the tree with the shorts and the tanktop, the sweater and jeans in the bag.

"Resources at our disposal?" asked Diana

"Of course. Coach class cruise tickets, and i've rented a car. The cruise sets sail in 3 hours. If there's anything you need in that time." Kenny figured Diana might need a gun.

"I don't need a gun." Diana reported "Where's the car?"

Kenny stood up and pointed in the direction of the car.

"Great, lets go." Diana ordered.

As the 2 walked, Diana was trying to figure out Kenny, what his angle was. What was this gift that Wahlberg described?

"You with the CIA long?" Asked Kenny

Diana had been with the IADC since the 70's, and had joined the CIA in the 2000's but she didn't want to admit it.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that." Diana lied.

Kenny stopped in his tracks, and turned to study Diana's face. She didn't really like being stared at.

"Are we going to the car, or are you going to look at me all day?" Diana picked at Kenny.

Kenny let out a simple "Heh" and turned to continue to the car.

The 2 eventually arrived at the car, and Kenny went to the driver's seat.

"If you don't have any problems with it, i'll drive." Kenny opened the door.

Diana didn't have much of a problem with Kenny driving the car, after all it wasn't her mercedes, it was a boring white 1991 Chevrolet Corsica.

"Nice car." Diana lied.

"I don't want to look conspicuous. Who's going to give a crap about a Corsica? Besides, I used to have a '95 model of this thing. I'm used to driving them." Kenny hopped into the driver's seat, and unlocked the passenger side, and allowed Diana to get in by herself. That was fine by Diana's standards, as she didn't really like it when men held open doors for her.

When Diana got into the passenger side, and put the bag of clothes down in front of her, Kenny turned the engine over, and the car turned on. The first thing that happened, was the loud sound of Megadeth's "High speed dirt" blaring on the tape deck.

"AH!" Diana covered her ears, as she disliked heavy metal, but that was right up Kenny's alley.

"Oh, sorry...forgot I was blaring it." laughed Kenny, turning down the music.

Diana didn't want to say it out loud, but she was ready to call Kenny a douche.

"I know, i'm a douche." Kenny smiled.

"You are!" Diana agreed, ignoring the fact that Kenny spoke the exact thing she was thinking.

Kenny took the E-brake off, and drove the car onto the road towards the cruise. While driving, Diana, nor Kenny, spoke a word to each other. About 5 minutes into the drive, Diana turned the radio on in the car and tuned it to a local station. The first song to pop up was "Hooked on a feeling" by Blue Suede.

"I love that song." Kenny broke the vocal silence. "Guardians was a great film."

"Or rather, is going to be a great film." Diana corrected Kenny.

"Oh yeah...y'know, it's gonna be hard not referencing anything from the future."

Diana knew kenny was right about that. I mean, if they admitted they were from the future, everyone would either be in hysterics or throw them in the looney bin.

"But yeah, great movie. Chris Pratt, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel..." Kenny continued to talk about that great movie.

"...Zoe Saldana." Diana added the leading woman of the film.

"Hey look, we're here!" Kenny pointed into the coast and saw the Disney cruise, the MV nautilus, named after the old disney movie, 20,000 leagues under the sea. Well, they were hoping that the cruise wouldn't go under the sea...cause, that's kind of what was going to happen.

"Nice. There's the ears and everything." Diana saw the Mickey Mouse silhoulette on the side. There was a golden flag waving in the sky with the Mickey Mouse ears on it in black.

The drive to the cruise didn't take more than a few more minutes. Kenny drove the car to the car rental spot, and parked it. He popped the trunk and got out his suitcase, which was as big as the trunk itself.

"What the hell have you got in there, a piano?" asked Diana

"Oh, that's very funny, Diana. I'm dying of laughter." Kenny groaned

Diana waited for Kenny to drop off the car keys at the nearby car rental office and continued to wonder what his "Gift" might be. She thought about asking him, but decided it might be better to wait until they were sitting down on the cruise. Kenny returned from the car rental office and had a handful of cash.

"By the way, if we're going for 4 days we might need some cash. You want some?" asked Kenny.

"Sure." Diana had a hand out.

Kenny handed diana a wad of bills, adding up to about 250$.

"That enough?" asked Kenny.

"Sure...not gonna ask where you got it." even though Diana did want to know.

"Lets just say that knowing how to hack an ATM running on Windows 3.1 comes in handy." Kenny joked.

"You stole it!?" Diana fumed up a bit.

"Hey, would you prefer I steal from a corporate bank or a working class hero? Besides, I only took enough for what we might need. Cruise tickets, car rental, clothing, food. Everything we'll need. I'll pay it back when we return to the future." Kenny laid out a reasoning.

"So you got it all figured out." Diana calmed as the 2 walked towards the cruise ramp. the cruise was already loading up.

"Right down to my clothing choice." Kenny added "Underneath these jeans is a pair of...*gulp*...short shorts."

Diana burst out laughing like someone who had just found out a big secret.

"You're wearing short shorts?" She laughed almost hysterically.

"Hey, it's 92', if I was wearing board shorts i'd look out of place." Kenny reasoned with diana.

"Now I can't wait to see that!" Diana's smile was ear to ear.

"Oh, I bet you would...get your peeks in before the 3rd cause i'm not going this whole cruise wearing these pants."

The 2 began walking up the ramp. The line-up wasn't too bad, so they didn't have to wait too long to get aboard the vessel.

"Tickets please." A bright-eyed, long curly-haired girl asked Kenny.

"Here." Kenny handed the tickets over without a hitch.

"Room 213, 2nd deck, you'll find your room on the left." The girl smiled and handed Kenny and Diana each a keycard.

"Thank you." Diana and Kenny both thanked the girl before going aboard.

"Enjoy the cruise!" the girl then turned to the next passenger.

Aboard the cruise, the colors were abundant. Bright lights swept the hallways and the music that was playing was as joyous and as happy as Disney cruises were meant to be.

"The left...that's this way." Diana pointed down the hallway.

The 2 eventually found their room, and Kenny swiped his keycard to open the door. But it kept on failing.

"Crap." Kenny swore under his breath.

"Here, let me try." Diana nudged Kenny aside. "Maybe it needs...a woman's touch."

Diana swiped her card on the slot, and the door opened wide.

"After you, sir?" Diana held the door open for Kenny in a show of reverse-chauvanism.

"A woman's touch. Nice." Kenny spoke as he walked into the room.

Diana laughed and closed the door to the hallway and followed Kenny into the room.

()()()


	4. Facetime

Chapter 4 - Facetime

()()()

"If you don't mind, i'm going to take a quick shower." Diana announced.

"Fine with me, i'll take a walk, maybe get my keycard replaced." Said Kenny.

"Ok, have a good walk." Diana went into the bathroom, and closed the door.

Finally, Diana had the place to herself, if only for a while. After preparing herself, she got into the shower and turned the water on. A moment later, she felt a bit of pain on her upper thigh, just below her right hip. She twisted her leg around, and noticed, there was a long, red burn scar. It wasn't there before, and she had only begun to feel it's sting when the steam from the shower hit it. Pretty soon though, she was able to ignore the pain and continue her shower.

While rinsing out her hair, her mind brought her back to home, and how she would think how her mother was doing back in Themyscira. Then she remembered when she first met Steve, her best friend from the outside world. She also still couldn't figure out what Kenny's gift was, or what kind of skills he might have had...or furthermore, what he was packing in that suitcase.

()()()

"You said the key doesn't work?" asked the stewardess

"Yeah, I tried to swipe it, but it didn't work. My partner's key worked fine, mine didn't." Kenny reported.

"Oh, let's see if we can't fix it." the stewardess and Kenny walked down to room 213.

Kenny repeatedly swiped the door key, and it wasn't working. The machine repeatedly beeped, indicating equipment failure.

"Yeah, we've been having this issue before, let me get you a replacement." the stewardess walked off to the office, with Kenny in tow.

"Wait a moment." the stewardess ordered Kenny to wait while she got the new key. Kenny took the time to look around. There were CRT TV's set up, playing random advertisements for local businesses and venues.

"Here you go, see if this one works." The stewardess handed Kenny a key.

"Thank you." Kenny went to go and check it out at the room. He took a swipe, and it was cleared. Sighing a sigh of relief, he returned to the stewardess to thank her and to inform her that the key worked.

"You're welcome, enjoy the cruise!" The stewardess returned to her desk.

()()()

Back at the room, Diana left the shower, and lounged in the livingroom in her bathrobe, and read the latest U.S. Vogue magazine for August 1992. She remembered the year, alright. She was working for the CIA at the time, and Steve Trevor was on the cusp of retirement.

"The sex appeal of uniforms?" Diana frequently dressed in a navy outfit when she was helping fight the Axis in WW2. She got a lot of compliments, so the article made sense. of course, Diana didn't want to bother reading it any further, so she tossed the magazine aside, and turned on the TV. The first thing that came on, was an episode of M*A*S*H. The episode? "It happened one night."

 _"Don't touch me, come on, I told ya, i'm not kidding, don't touch me!" A wounded soldier demanded of Maj. Houlihan._

 _"You don't give the orders here." Maj. Houlihan adressed the wounded soldier._

 _"I hate your guts." the soldier cursed Margaret._

 _"My guts are not here for you to love."_

Diana smiled ear to ear. If only all women were as strong as the Major. She also remembered that when she was a nurse during WW2, she would get a lot more compliant wounded soldiers, but at the same time, there was the odd sexist pig that would come through.

Then the door to the room opened, and in walked Kenny.

"Hey Diana." Kenny walked in, and sat down on the couch and looked at the TV.

"M*A*S*H. Never gets old."

"I must've seen every episode back in the day." Diana added.

"Wanna know something awesome? A meal here costs 5$! Inflation ruined everything. but hey, cheap food these days." Kenny smiled with a hint of sarcasm, as a 5$ meal in 1992 would've been a bit expensive to say the least.

"Great, a dollar goes further now than it does in the future." Diana joked. "Give me a moment." Diana got up from the recliner and went into her room to get back into her clothes. As she walked, Kenny couldn't help but check her out, and he got a glimpse of her right thigh.

When Diana returned from her room, Kenny was prepared to ask about it.

"Burn scars at all? From the time travel?" he asked.

"Oh...yes. I got one on my thigh." Diana didn't bother to turn to show it off. She was waiting for kenny to ask her to show it so she could rip him a new one.

"You got one too? Mine's pretty brutal." Kenny stood up, and took off his shirt. His average physique was nothing special to Diana, but when he turned around to show off his burn scars on his back, Diana gasped. She hadn't seen anything that bad since WW2.

"You got it good." Diana said, looking at the creases and scarring in the skin.

"I didn't know it until I had to jump into the water to avoid being seen naked." Kenny said "Then the salt water got it."

"Ugh.." Diana gritted her teeth, she could envision that pain.

"Yep. Just had to suck it up, and go on." Kenny put his shirt back on and sat down.

Now seemed like the appropriate time to ask Kenny what made him so special, as to why Miss Wahlberg would want him to go back in time.

"So...Why are you here? What does Wahlberg mean when she says 'you have a gift?'" asked Diana

Kenny turned to Diana and spat it out.

"I can read your mind." Kenny didn't hold it back.

"You're psychic." Diana figured it out.

"Psionic. You see this scar on the left side of my forehead?" Kenny lifted a tuft of black hair from his temple "That's not a beauty mark or a burn scar from time travel...that's a bullet wound."

Diana had seen plenty of those, most of which belonging to dead soldiers. No one survived bullets to the head.

"A bullet wound?"

"11 years ago...when I was just 18, me and my mother..." Kenny took a pause "We lived in one of the worst neighborhoods you could ever think of. Purse snatching, Prostitution, people OD'ing on the sidewalk, drunk drivers, everything. One night, we're walking together with the groceries when we pass this group of kids. Then this car rolls up, and the windows roll down...then all I can remember is the sounds of drums banging, and the smell of firecrackers."

"And?" Diana wanted Kenny to continue.

"And that was it." Kenny had a look of sadness on his face. "I didn't know what happened until I woke up in bed 3 days later in the hospital. Nurse said I had been in a coma for 3 days...my mom..." Kenny's face dropped "She was killed."

"I'm sorry." Diana said.

Kenny's sadness turned to anger. He knew how Diana felt about him, so for her to say she was sorry was a cop-out.

"Don't be...I know you don't care about me, so don't say you're sorry about my mother."

Diana just about nearly fell from her chair.

"I don't care about you? Really? You're going to talk like that?"

"Hey! You were the one who didn't want me to come help you, Right? Teena said you were all upset that I was coming. Why? What did a man ever do to you that makes you so bitter?" Kenny raged.

"You know, it's like you men think we're all a bunch of weaklings and that if you protect us or charm us, you win us." Diana defended her gender.

Kenny flared up even more.

"Oh, that's what it is? Did I bring you flowers or wine? No! I gave you a disguise. I gave you a way onto this cruise. I didn't do it cause I wanted to impress you. I did it cause my friend made me promise to do it, and I did it because I care about her. She's my sister in spirit. she's got no problem accepting me as a man and a friend in the same way."

"I don't hate men." Diana defended herself "My best friend is a man. I can trust him, I don't know about you."

"Exactly, you don't know about me. You judged me before you even got to know me." Kenny's anger became more enflaming.

"Oh yeah? Well, you don't know me either. I can take care of myself, I can take care of this whole situation, and I can take care of you! Whatever your psionic powers are, they aren't jack compared to what I can do to you!" Diana would've gladly fulfilled that promise.

Kenny got up from the couch and got right in Diana's face.

"Do to me? Excuse me? Without me, you'd be running around naked in the streets of San Diego taking catcalls from every man that saw you!"

Diana got up from her seat and got in Kenny's face.

"I can take care of myself. I went through the trials and tribulations that the CIA put me through to get the job. My mother reared me with things that you would cry over. What have you survived?"

Kenny took that challenge with a vengeance.

"Your mother reared you? My mother got reared. When I was 6, my mom's boyfriend put a knife to her throat. You ever watched your mother have her life threatened? Do you?"

"You're full of it." Diana went too far.

Kenny stopped cold, and let forward his arm.

"You believe this?"

Diana looked onto Kenny's forearm. Right within the white of Kenny's arm, was a knife-wound that extended from his wrist to his elbow.

"Looks like a knife wound, right? This is what your stepdad gives you when he's piss drunk. And because your mother doesn't seem to listen to her 5 year old instead of what she thinks her heart wants. well, you should've seen the look on her face when I bled all over her shirt."

At that point, Kenny was almost on the verge of tears. Diana in her maturity, wanted this to stop. Even she realized she probably went too far.

"Kenny...i'm sorry. If you want to cry..."

"Only a bitch cries." Kenny turned away and fought down his sadness.

Diana figured it was best she didn't bother Kenny at all about his past. Not for a while, anyways. For all she knew, Kenny could've been trying to draw sympathy from an old self-inflicted knife wound. But they weren't there on counselling, they were there for a mission.

"Listen, if you want to talk about this, i'll listen. If not...well, then let's concentrate on the mission."

"Fine with me." Said Kenny.

Diana still didn't understand how the bullet wound was connected with Kenny's Psionic powers. And furthermore, why Miss Wahlberg wanted him there.

"Your friend, Teena...Miss Wahlberg, she seemed desperate to have you here." Asked Diana.

"She's aboard this vessel, as a 13 year old. She told me that she would do anything to see her parents again...and that's why she invested her money in the project and has a lot of influence over how it's handled. And this incident involving her parents just happened to be the thing that was chosen. And since she trusts me, i'm here."

That got one question out of the way.

"How did the bullet wound give you the ability to read minds, though?" asked Diana

Kenny turned back to Diana.

"The bullet went into my brain at the right angle. It hit a psionic nerve in the cerebrum, creating a psionic pocket. At least that's what the doctors think happened. Psionics are a thing doctors and scientists are studying back in the future. It gave me the ability to read minds. but then I learned that I could also control minds, as well."

"So you can make people do things against their will?" asked Diana

"Can you?" asked Kenny

Diana didn't want to admit it, but the Lasso of Truth could make anyone tell the truth.

"No." Diana lied.

"I can. I can force people to do anything, but only within a short range. The further they walk from me, the more will they regain. It's like a WI-FI connection, it's stronger the closer you are."

"Anything else?" asked Diana

"Well, I can mindfray someone, make them confused, give them headaches, make them cry, make em puke, things like that."

"So the hope is...that when these pirates attack the vessel, you can mind control them all to leave us alone?" asked Diana

"No, I can't mind control or mindfray multiple targets, only one at a time. And I can't spam it otherwise i'll get sick. That's where the gear comes in handy."

"The suitcase...the one I joked about with the piano?" asked Diana

Kenny walked over into his room, and brought out the suitcase. Inside the suitcase, was a special leather trenchcoat, a pair of boots, and a shotgun.

"Holy shit...you came armed to the teeth." Diana exclaimed.

"This is where it gets really weird..." Kenny continued "...After I was shot in the head, and I was in a coma, I had this dream...at least it felt like a dream. There was this voice, telling me to go to a spot at McIntosh Park, back home. So I went there, after mind controlling the doctor to give me a release."

"Right on." Said Diana.

"And after that, I went to Mcintosh park, and I found this very suitcase at the spot the voice told me to go. It had everything - The coat, the gun, the boots, and an new identity."

"So Kenny isn't your real name?" asked Diana

"No...my given name was Trevor Haruna. One of my mom's boyfriends destroyed my birth certificate to avoid paying child support. Filthy prick."

Filthy wasn't exactly the F-word Kenny used to describe his mom's boyfriend.

"So the doctors didn't get your name?" asked Diana

"Nope. But this coat, that voice...it's been like my guiding light for the last 10 years, it speaks to me in my dreams. It tells me what to do, and who to help, and how to deal with problems in the poverty stricken neighborhoods where I live. And that's my gift. That coat, that leather trenchcoat, is special. It can't be penetrated by bullets, I can swing it and knock someone out with it. I can wrap it around someone and comfort them. It follows me. I can leave that coat in a ditch, and i'll return home and it's sitting on my couch. And that shotgun, it's special too. it can fire blasts that kill, or that disable. for this mission, i've set it to disable."

Diana didn't believe it. But she wanted to play along to see if it was really real.

"Good choice."

"So what's your plan? How do you intend to fight the pirates without a gun?" asked Kenny

Diana didn't want to admit it.

"Never mind...you'll see, I guarantee you'll see. But it's something I can't tell you cause you wouldn't believe it."

Kenny cracked a light smile.

"Ok then...i'll await the suprise."

"It'll be worth waiting for." Diana smiled and turned back to the episode of M*A*S*H.

()()()()


	5. Emergence of a Heroine

Chapter 5 - Emergence of a Heroine

()()()

The cruise had not even left port by the time both Diana and Kenny went into their respective rooms to take naps. Obviously, the time travel, the emotions they poured onto each other, had tired them out. By the time the ship had set sail, both of them had fallen asleep in comfortable beds.

Diana hadn't had much chance to sleep in the last few hours, she had been travelling all over the place. She had arrived in Washington the night before, checked into a hotel, picked up Steve in the morning and spent about an hour waiting for her flight to San Diego, which took 3 hours, then of course, the jet lag of going back 3 time zones wasn't anywhere near relaxing, and then arriving in the San diego university, having her body taken back 27 years...she needed some rest. It didn't even matter that she was an Amazon.

Kenny was also tired just the same. Ultimately, he couldn't use his psionic powers to pick Diana's mind, it was a steel trap. So he had no clue whether Diana actually had any skills or was just lying to him to scare him. At any rate, He didn't feel fear, as the coat he wore was like an aura, a bubble of protection, much like how he described it could comfort someone he placed it on, as if it were the hand of a loving, varing, comforting God.

A few hours later, and the afternoon sun shone into each of their rooms and both of the heroes exited them, almost simultaneously. Diana came out first, and began to feel hungry. Kenny came out next, and felt a lot better after lying down.

"Good nap?" asked Diana

"You bet. Didn't even hear the horn sound when we left port." Kenny added.

"No going back now. You nervous?" Asked Diana

"Diana, Let me put it this way. We're in a situation where we know it's going down, and there's no escape. It's like being the one guy who's on the Titanic who KNOWS it's going to hit an iceberg. Of course i'm nervous." Kenny commented.

"Great, one of us is." Diana joked.

Kenny had a look of "screw you" written on his face.

"It's 5, i'm going to get some supper."

"The restaurants are on the main deck just below the lounge deck." Kenny informed Diana where to go.

"See you up there." Diana left the room.

()()()

The upper deck was filled with people enjoying the view of the sea, and some were sitting and enjoying suppers. Diana waltzed over to the fanciest of restaurants, and sat at a table, and waited on a waiter or waitress. Eventually, a sweet looking young lady came over to take Diana's order.

"Good evening, can I offer you a drink?" Asked the waitress

"Glass of red wine, the one from Germany on the menu sounds nice." Asked Diana.

"Yes it is, i'll be right back." the Waitress walked off to get the drink.

Meanwhile, Kenny had also appeared on the same deck. He looked over into the restaurants, and saw Diana sitting there. He didn't want to disturb her, so he walked over to the side to look at the coast of California. The Cruise was about an hour away from passing into Mexico. At the same time, his thoughts went back to his mother. He knew she was in a much better place, but he still didn't want to think about it.

Back over at the restaurant, the waitress had brought Diana her wine. Diana was surprisingly shocked that they actually served liquor on a Disney cruise.

"Are you ready to order yet?" asked the Waitress

Diana had been going over the menu and she automatically turned to the salads, and the Hawaiian one seemed the most appealing.

"That Hawaiian salad, that looks nice."

"It is...i'll bring it to you when it's ready!" The waitress, all bubbly, took the menus and walked off. Diana sipped on her wine, and looked at the ocean to the west from her spot, and also saw Kenny watching the shoreline on the opposite side of the cruise. But then, the worst of distractions showed up right next to her.

"Hello gorgeous." A man sat down beside her.

Diana didn't find the man appealing in the least. He was overweight, had hair all over his body, and wasn't dressed very well. His gut was hanging over his shorts, and his light blue hawaiian shirt was bulging outward. He was sweaty, and his balding head was a sign of old age. Diana tried to ignore the man.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked

"I've already got one." Diana held up her wine.

"I'll buy you another." The guy persisted.

"I'm not interested." Diana's hints weren't being taken very well. But no matter how much Diana ignored the guy, he still persisted to talk with her.

"I'm Frankie. My friends call me big Frankie."

Diana had to burn this guy. And fast.

"I can see why." Diana poked the man's belly. "I bet nothing else about you is particularly big."

Just then, Kenny walked over and went in to burn the guy even more.

"Excuse me sir, but i'm sure there's some other women on this vessel that are bound to be charmed by you." Kenny stood up in front of the man.

Frankie felt a bit threatened. This was a young man standing up to him, zeroing in on his girl.

"What is she? Your girlfriend?"

Kenny then decided to put his power to the test. He put his finger to the bullet wound on his forehead, and began to use mind control.

"Wh-what?" Frankie was confused.

"Wasn't there a movie playing that you wanted to go see over at the theatre in the lower decks of the ship?" asked Kenny

Frankie mindlessly walked off, and seemed to be in a trance. Kenny chuckled a little bit and turned to Diana.

"That's my gift." Kenny smiled.

"Nice." Diana smiled.

"I'll leave you to your dinner." Kenny walked off.

Then the waitress showed up with the salad.

"Enjoy!" the waitress walked off to serve other customers.

"Thank you...Kylie.." Diana read the girl's nametag.

"You're welcome!" Kylie rushed off to work.

Diana had a sigh of relief in the back of her mind. This friend wasn't so useless. Diana didn't believe this guy could read minds, much less control them. He was just as super as she was. maybe he wasn't strong, fast...or good looking, but so far he was an honest guy who wasn't trying to charm her at all.

Diana took her time to enjoy her meal. About halfway through, a crew member walked up to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Asked the crew member.

"Yes?" asked Diana

"There's a person going around, stealing purses from chairs. We just want to inform you about it."

Diana smiled and put her purse closeby.

"I'll be sure to stop him if I see him." Diana smiled.

"Good. if you see anyone doing anything suspicious, let the crew know, we'll deal with it."

"Ok, then. Take care." The crew continued to inform other passengers around the restaurants and whatnot.

It was only moments later, that Kenny showed up.

"Diana...theres a..."

"Yeah, they told me too." Diana knew what Kenny was about to say.

"I've been mind-reading half the people on the ship, but I can't pick anyone out."

"Don't tire yourself out." Diana instructed, before turning her attention to a boy swiping a woman's purse only feet from her eyes.

"Wait." Diana said. Kenny turned to look at a tween boy walking off with a purse.

"It's him." Kenny said.

"Hang on...follow him. I'll call security and tell them to follow that kid." Diana walked up to the restaurant desk to pay.

"That'll be $7.50." Said the cashier.

Diana fished out $15.

"Give that other 7.50 as a tip." Diana turned around and walked out of the restaurant as fast as she could. She saw where Kenny was walking off.

"Hey! My purse! It's gone!" The lady who had just been ripped off had no idea for a good minute.

Diana followed Kenny, who followed the boy. The boy turned around, and noticed he was being pursued. Instantly, he began to run.

"Stop!" Kenny yelled out and went after the boy.

Diana turned around and noticed no one was watching. So, she decided to go for it. Spinning in circles until a blast of light shone greatly, and she became Wonder Woman.

"Ok, now it's time to show you my gift." Wonder Woman ran after Kenny and the boy.

By now, the security had picked up that a boy was being chased by a man, and that the boy had a purse in his hands. while that sounded a bit weird, the security figured it out. the boy was ripping off people.

The boy ran around the upper deck of the boat, going around to the other side. But as he booked it down the way, he stopped dead in his tracks because a pair of boots belonging to Wonder Woman, with Wonder Woman in them, was standing in his way.

"Where are you going to go?" Wonder Woman stared the boy down.

The boy turned and noticed Kenny was not that far back, so his first instinct? Climb up the side of the vessel's cabin. Wonder Woman watched him, and could only sigh at how easy this was going to be.

"Nah-nah! Can't get me up here!" The brat taunted Wonder Woman.

Without a second thought, Wonder Woman jumped into the air and landed on the narrow footing that the tween was standing on.

"I beg your pardon?" Wonder Woman joked.

The boy looked back down below him, and by now, security, Kenny, and a whole bunch of people had come to watch.

"You gonna come quietly, or do I have to bring you down myself?" Wonder Woman stared into the boy's eyes, and he turned away, scared of being dominated by a woman, after stealing from a few of them.

"I'm in trouble, huh?" The boy asked.

"Yes huh, that's right, huh!" Wonder Woman replied, taunting the little thief's dumb voice.

The boy, in a last ditch effort, Spat at Wonder Woman, but she used her bracelet to deflect the spit, and then put the boy in a headlock.

"Hey! Stop it!" the thief complained.

"You're coming down with me." Wonder Woman began climbing back down to the crowd, holding the young thief in one arm. While climbing down, Kenny looked at her right thigh, and noticed it was scarred. If there was any doubt that Wonder Woman was Diana's "gift" it was now proven otherwise.

Wonder Woman handed off the thief to the security, and then winked at Kenny, who winked right back. The boy's parents eventually caught up to the situation.

"Arnie...what the hell are ya doin, boy?" The boy's father asked his son.

"Was this about the thing you wanted?" asked the boy's mother.

Wonder Woman took the distraction to begin walking off.

"What happens to him now?" asked the mother

The security supervisor walked up.

"We have a room on the lowest deck where we keep troublemakers for the rest of the cruise." said the supervisor.

"You mean I have to stay there?" asked the troublemaker

"That's right, Arnold."

The little thief began to cry like a spoiled child.

"Sorry if he caused you any trouble. He wanted something that he couldn't have so...i'd also want to thank the person who got him down, where did she go?" asked the mother

The security looked around, and noticed that Wonder Woman had made herself scarce.

"Funny...I wonder where she went too."

()()()

Back down on the second deck, Kenny walked into the room and noticed the window was open and the sun was setting. Feeling the beginning stages of a draft, he closed the window, and went to knock on the doorway to Diana's room.

"Hello?" Asked Kenny.

"I'm in here." Replied Diana.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Kenny

Diana opened the door wearing a nightgown.

"I'm very tired, I want to get some sleep."

Kenny didn't mince his words.

"That was amazing out there! You're Wonder Woman! That's why you didn't want to get a gun!" Kenny had a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? I called security, returned here to hide my purse, and started watching TV. I didn't have anything to do with that."

Kenny knew Diana was lying, and he didn't need his mind-reading powers to figure it out. She was just trying to throw him off one way or the other.

"Sure...and that burn scar on your right leg and the one on Wonder Woman's right leg, they're not the same burn scar?" Kenny read through Diana.

Diana didn't bother to lie anymore.

"You're not as dumb as you look...You're right...I am Wonder Woman." Diana smiled.

Kenny got over the dumb remark and grinned.

"Don't worry...I won't tell anyone." Kenny extended his hand. Diana looked at it, and shook it, trusting her partner in justice. They had worked their way over the rough stuff and now had some form of mutual trust together.

"I'm gonna go to bed. We'll talk more tommorow." Diana shut the door.

"G'night, Diana." Kenny wished his partner good night.

With silence and the sound of waves rustling the vessel, Kenny turned to the TV, and turned it on to see what was on for the rest of the evening.

()()()


	6. History

Chapter 6 - History

()()()

By the time morning had come, Diana awoke to what felt like a cold room. Maybe it was the cool sea breeze or the fact she left her window open, or both, she felt cold. Then she rolled over to look at the digital clock set up on the nightstand. It was 9:25 am. She had really slept in. That was a first for her, in a long time.

She could hear the sounds of the TV out in the livingroom.

"Must be Kenny watching something." Diana thought to herself.

After sliding into complimentary Mickey Mouse slippers, Diana walked out of the room and into the livingroom to see Kenny watching some children's television from Canada.

"Fred Penner's place?" Asked Diana, questioning Kenny's maturity.

"Hell yeah, Fred Penner's place! I haven't seen this guy on a TV in years." Kenny defended a childhood hero.

Diana looked at the TV, and watched Fred Penner walk through the woods towards the shoreline, and then he jumped into the air with a crazed look on his face.

"He's been on that island by himself far too long. He's a nut." Diana joked.

"Sure. Everyone who lives secluded on an island is a nut." Kenny referred to Diana's alter ego and general history. Diana seemed to brush it off.

"Want some coffee? I made some, it's on the counter." Kenny pointed to a fresh pot.

"Oh, thank you!" Diana walked over to get a cup of coffee.

Kenny turned back to the TV and had a look of nostalgic joy on his face.

"You grew up watching these shows?" asked Diana.

"Fred Penner, Mr. Dressup, Mr. Rogers, Sesame Street...then when I got older, it was Dragonball Z and Batman. I always wanted to look like Goku. He was strong and he could fire energy balls from his hands. Batman was cool too...but sometimes he was just so serious and didn't know how to let loose."

Diana knew Batman well. They were in the justice league task force together.

Kenny let it out. "Did you grow up watching anything?"

Diana obviously didn't. It's not like anyone watched TV in Themyscira.

"No. We didn't have TV when I was a young girl. We had the games and battle training." Diana said it straight and serious.

"Shame." Kenny flicked off the TV. "Oh well, it was kind of nice to see childhood again. Y'know, back when things were easy and stuff."

Kenny talking about his past, that somehow interested Diana. She wanted to know more about it.

"When they serve breakfast, want to go get some, my treat?" Asked Diana.

Kenny's eyes lit up. "Absolutely."

()()()

The morning was a cool one, so both of Kenny and Diana wore heavier clothing. Kenny had gotten his hands on a beast hoodie from a gift shop. It had a picture of the beast in all his ferociousness on the back. Diana had accepted her Ariel sweater for what it was worth.

The 2 went to the ship's biggest restaurant to get breakfast. Sitting at a table and waiting on a waitress, Diana began the conversation.

"You probably have a million questions for me."

Kenny certainly did.

"Yes, I do."

Diana picked up a menu to look at what was available. "Well, ask away."

Kenny knew about the legend of Wonder Woman and the history of the amazons, and had no idea whether it was true or not. He had heard about Themyscira and what the stories had all told.

"Tell me...about Themyscira...about where you grew up."

Diana took a bit of a pause.

"It's a small island, a paradise. No mortal man stepped on it for many years. We were sick of the way men were running the world. Wars, poverty, leaving their children to get drunk."

"I know how that feels." Kenny added.

Just then, the waiter came over to take the orders.

"Anything to drink to get started?" asked the waiter.

"Double-double?" Kenny spoke in an almost canadian accent.

"Water." Requested Diana.

"Ok, i'll be right back." The waiter walked off. It would be a while before their drinks would arrive, so the conversation went on.

"...We found the island in this spot called the Bermuda triangle. Whenever another piece of technology from man's world ever came to it...we destroyed it. We wanted to be let alone."

"Then world war 2 happened." Kenny knew about the american pilot who crashed on the island.

"Men killing each other. That's all it is. And one of them landed on our island. At first, I didn't know what to think. But I began caring for him...I guess I was curious. He turned out to not be exactly as I had been taught men to be like...He was different...He brought out a feeling in me that I didn't feel around the girls I grew up with."

"He wasn't a pig just trying to get under your skirt?" Kenny said quietly so no one else would hear it.

"Kind of...I knew he would think about me in ways that I didn't like. But at least he didn't tell me. He cared enough about me not to jeopardize our friendship. But I am an amazon and he was a human. Amazons don't die for a long time."

The waiter returned with the drinks.

"Are you ready to order yet?" asked the waiter.

"Blueberry waffles would be fine." said kenny.

"Fruit salad." Diana didn't miss a beat.

"I'll be back with your food." the Waiter walked off.

Diana turned back to Kenny.

"He came to life after I nursed him back, and told me about the war. The Amazons declared that they would send one woman to help fight the axis, and learn more about man's world. I went into the games and came out the winner, despite my mother's best wishes."

"Hang on...if there's no men in Themyscira...how do you birth people?" Asked Kenny

"The gods bless us with new children." Diana replied.

"Right on." Kenny replied.

"There's a lot more about my past...but I want to know where you come from." Diana took a sip of water from her glass.

Kenny took a few moments to describe home.

"I was born in Vancouver, British Columbia. It's a city off the west coast of the Americas. If you kept sailing this cruise in the opposite direction that it's going, you'd eventually get there."

"I know about it." Diana replied.

"I started my life hopping from apartment to apartment, neighborhood to neighborhood. My mother could never stay in one place. There was always some problems going on, and my mother could never keep a job."

"You talk a lot about your mother...did you have a father?"

"I never knew him. Mother told me he was dead. There were lots of men who stepped up but not one would be my father. They all would come and go. There were some men, but they saw me, and didn't want to court her."

Diana listened intently.

"The neighborhoods we lived in were racked with poverty. My mother would always go on about how it was men causing all the problems. You'd like her, she seemed to agree with your politics."

"I like her already. She's a mother and a father." Diana took a sip of her water.

"That's the gist of it." Kenny continued. "If there was a Wonder Woman it was my mom. Poor single mother on welfare. Somehow we survived."

"Do you have a girlfriend or wife back home?" asked Diana

Kenny's face dropped an inch "No. Believe me, I don't understand you women at all. You can be really difficult to understand. I guess we're both bad enough we generalize each other into groups."

That was a piece of truth, alright.

"Ok...so if men are all a bunch of pigs, who do things mindlessly and only view girls as sex objects, what are women to you?" Diana asked.

Kenny took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"Of the women I know, they are emotional, dramatic, and follow their feelings way too much, sometimes to the point where it hurts them. They can't be alone and need someone, and then when they realize that someone is just out to get them and go, they cry themselves to sleep."

That was a bit of a cut to Diana, but then again, she had been going off on how men were so bad and Kenny wasn't going to deny that.

"Then there's the few I admire deeply, like I admired my mom."

"Which women do you admire?" asked Diana

"Ronda Rousey. I really wish they let her beat up that loudmouth Mayweather." Kenny smiled.

"Oh, the UFC fighter. She's awesome." Diana agreed.

"Emily Blunt from Edge of Tommorow...Oh, and Linda Hamilton from the Terminator 2; Judgement Day. They look intimidating. They give strong women their teeth."

Diana did have a few guys she thought wern't so bad.

"I know he's just a character, but Officer Reed from Adam-12."

"I love that show!" Kenny lit up.

"He's a model policeman. And a doll."

Kenny chuckled a bit.

"He also gave that policewoman a chance when the whole department wasn't willing to. And the policewoman...she saved the most chauvanist pig of all at the end." Said Diana.

"Dana Hall. I remember that episode." Kenny nodded.

"How do you feel about the leadership in our countries nowadays?" Diana asked.

"Trudeau? He wasn't ready 4 years ago...he's still not ready. I remember the election. a majority government. Trump? Eh, he's a corporate jerkoff. Guy only got rich of the backs of real men and women of america."

The waiter rearrived with the food.

"Thank you." Kenny thanked the waiter.

"Thank you...Alex." Diana read the waiter's nametag.

"You're welcome, Miss. Enjoy breakfast." the waiter rushed off. He had lots to attend to.

"Tell me about the Justice League. If you're real...then Bruce Wayne isn't just a myth?"

"No, he's real alright. Same as Clark Kent." Diana paused and thought about Superman. The 2 of them hadn't seen each other for 6 months.

"Us superheroes, we just keep to ourselves. We're like bears, we don't like to mingle with the wolves of society that much." Diana stuck a fork into a piece of an orange.

"Like bears...i'm the same way. I don't like to socialize much. I keep to myself. People in poverty are downers, always complaining about how things suck so bad. And things do suck bad. Minimum wage is a joke." Kenny took a sip of his coffee.

"The CIA tells me who to mingle with. And sometimes I get other jobs through contacts and people who know Steve."

The conversation drifted in and out of business, personal life, the works. It wasn't too interesting beyond that. Some of it even drifted towards sex. Both Kenny and Diana were both cut off from their biological families, there wasn't any more discussion about that.

At the end of breakfast, Diana paid the bill.

"Thank you, ma'am. Enjoy the rest of the cruise." the waiter left.

Diana got up from the chair.

"So what's your plan for the day?" asked Diana

Kenny got up from his seat and unzipped his hoodie, the day was warming up.

"Well, they're airing "Honey, I blew up the kid" later this afternoon. That's like one of my favorite movies ever." Kenny said

"Another childhood memory?" asked Diana.

"First bikini I ever saw on a babe named Keri Russell...that hair, that smile, she stole my heart at 4 years old." Kenny melted.

"So naturally, you asked your mom if you could call her to babysit you?" Diana asked.

Kenny took a short pause.

"How did you know?"

Diana laughed and walked off.

"It's cold. Join me at the hot tub?" she asked

"Just so you can check out the short shorts?" Asked kenny

"Maybe. Just keep your eyes above sea level." Diana instructed

"Hey, above sea level it is."

()()()


	7. Fear and Love

Chapter 7 - Fear and Love

()()()

The hot tub was starting to fill up quickly, as Diana and Kenny were not the only ones feeling the chill on the saturday morning of August 1st. Kenny was the first to arrive in his bright yellow short shorts. Embarrassed at his poor choice of bathing suit, he smiled nervously at everyone who took a stare at him. Then, a few moments later, Diana came strutting into the hot tub in her bright pink bikini, and everyone took a gander.

"Blending in. Heh." Diana sat down beside Kenny.

"Hot enough for ya?" asked Kenny

"The tub or your shorts?" Diana joked.

Kenny made a sour-puss look on his face to which Diana grinned.

"This tub is perfect, and even if it were too hot. An amazon doesn't scream at intense heat." Diana relaxed in the tub. Kenny followed suit.

"This hot water sure feels good." Kenny sighed.

"Your scars aren't killin' ya?" asked Diana.

"Not anymore. Actually, that's another thing I forgot to tell ya." Kenny added.

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"That bullet I talked about? It also ruptured a portion of my brain that controls the pain receptors. Now I only feel about a 10th of the pain a normal human does."

"So the salt water didn't hurt that bad when you jumped into it yesterday?" Diana wanted to know.

"I felt it, but it wasn't so bad. Hows your burn scar, is it feeling better?" Asked Kenny.

"I gain energy and motivation from pain." Diana sounded tough.

"Right on." Kenny looked into the sky.

Diana opened her eyes and looked to the left. And then she groaned.

"Remember that fat guy who was hitting on me yesterday?" Diana asked Kenny.

"What about him?" asked Kenny.

"He's staring at me about 3'clock." Diana groaned.

Kenny lifted his head from the water and looked over, and noticed it. There was "Big Frankie" that same hairy, overweight, balding loser, wearing olive shorts. He began to walk over to Diana as if he was a charming person...which he wasn't.

"Let me handle this." Diana told Kenny.

"All yours." Kenny dipped his face into the hot water and then back out.

Frankie leaned over and smiled at Diana with his yellowing teeth.

"Hey, sorry if you were feeling bad yesterday, shall we try again today?"

Kenny spoke to the sky "Please forgive him, father, for he knows not what he's done."

Diana was right back at the comeback machine.

"Try what? There's nothing to try." Diana didn't even want to look at Frankie.

"C'mon...you know...you look like my next girlfriend."

Diana didn't waste time.

"And you look like the guy I shot down 2 seconds from now. Boom!" Diana glared at Frankie.

"Someone get some ice, we have a burn victim." Kenny joked.

"C'mon babe! Leave the zero, get with this hero. I got a nice first-class room, there's a balcony, flowers, private jacuzzi, your bikini would look great on the floor of it."

What a pig this guy was. Kenny was almost moments from wanting to punch him, and not because he called him a zero.

"You know where else it would look great?" Diana raised her voice a bit "Jammed in your windpipe."

Diana began nudging Kenny's foot underwater. At first, he didn't pick up on the signal, but after what happened next, he picked up on it really good.

A few people sitting around her started oohing in shock.

"Oh, that's so kinky." Frankie stuck his tongue out and began to wiggle it, And Diana slapped him across the face really, really hard. So hard, he actually lost a tooth on the inside of his mouth.

"Fiesty...I like them that way." Frankie was determined that he would eventually have Diana, that he had no plan for what was going to happen next.

Then, Kenny went to work - he put his left index and middle finger over his bullet scar and used his psionic powers to work on Frankie. Frankie then began to feel a painful, pressure-like sensation in the front of his forehead, and immediately, walked off, looking dazed and confuzed. It even looked as if he was going to cry. After he left, a group of women in the pool stood up and applauded Diana's choice of words.

"That was amazing, girlfriend!" Said a woman down the way.

"You showed that pig." said a teenage girl sitting with her boyfriend.

"What a guy. Trying to flirt on a Disney cruise of all things!" said a man sitting across the way with his arm draped across his wife's shoulders.

"Is he crying?" Asked a mother sitting with her husband and 2 kids.

Diana looked over, and poor Frankie had begun puking off the side of the cruise.

"He's never been shot down that bad, I guess." Diana smiled.

"That was awesome, Diana." Kenny put his fist out for Diana to bump. "You really clobbered him with that slap."

"If I didn't know any better..." Diana bumped fists with Kenny. "...i'd think you had something to do with that reaction he had." Diana pointed at Kenny's bullet wound.

"Maybe." Kenny tried to hold back laughter, but couldn't help it.

Diana laughed right along with him.

"i'm glad you came along, you know?" Diana laid back to relax.

"Always like making people happy." Kenny did the same.

()()()

For the rest of the day, Diana and Kenny did their own things. Then evening came. Both of them ate at seperate times and didn't see each other until the sun began to set. Kenny was busy watching the sun set in the distance. Diana came up to talk to him.

"You know, every evening in Themyscira...we used to thank the gods for these."

"Sunsets. They're beautiful." Kenny spoke.

Diana took a moment to ask a question that had been burning on her mind.

"Do you believe in a God? Or gods at all?" asked Diana

Kenny turned to Diana and knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Life's no fun if you don't believe in a God. It's foolish to think that there wasn't a creator who didn't paint that sunset, give it it's shine. That couldn't have 'just' happened in itself."

"Apollo is the God of the sun...and many other things. My fellow Amazons used to talk of him. but beyond the borders of the Bermuda triangle...people refer to Apollo as a fairy tale."

"I know those people." Kenny spoke with pain in his voice. "I feel so bad for anyone who doesn't believe in a God. They spend their time trying to disprove the existence of a God. Maybe it's because they feel jealous there's something out there that's legitimately stronger than them. Maybe they feel guilty that those gods are telling them the truth about how they do bad things. But their lives are bitter. They're bitter about having someone try to prove to them that something exists that they haven't seen."

"But i've seen their existance." Diana added.

"I haven't...but I still believe." Kenny spoke.

"Why do you believe?" Diana wanted to know.

Kenny looked into the sunset and spoke without fail.

"That coat...It was not made by human hands. And neither is the shotgun. And the voice that speaks to me...it is not belonging of that to a human."

"The gods have blessed you." Diana gave kenny her opinion.

"Not gods...God himself...the God that is all gods...he has blessed me...But he comes in many forms. You must have seen him in his many forms, both as a god and a goddess."

In the distance, dolphins splashed in the waves, skimming on the sunset.

"Dolphins. Bottlenoses." Kenny spotted them.

"They're beautiful. We used to chase after them, swim with them. We could play all day." Diana remembered back to home.

"They're a gift from God for us all. They are a vision. When God envisioned the world...he envisioned natural beauty and freedom as dolphins skimming the waves. Not trapped in a tank to do silly tricks for nothing."

Diana wasn't happy about that.

"You know, in Victoria, a trainer got killed last year by an orca?" Kenny spoke with sorrow in his voice.

"As in 2018, or 1991?" asked Diana

"1991. Young woman, her whole life ahead of her. Whales aren't meant to be locked up. I long for the day that places that would enslave a monster like that whale, die a quick and economic death."

"I long for the day we see equality...we see friendships, not dominance over each other, not man over woman, or even woman over man, or Human over beast. No dominance...just equality."

Kenny had to agree with it.

"But we're going to have to teach people...change their minds." Said Diana

"Or make money useless." Kenny added.

"We didn't use money in Themyscira."

"Socialism?" Asked Kenny

"Everyone did their share. No one was lazy and complained. Everyone was taught from birth...it's do or die. You don't get a meal if you can't get out of bed. even if you were sick or injured, you might have taken a smaller load, but you didn't sit out...unless of course, you were really, really, really sick. Then, and only then, would you get help."

The sun began to descend beneath the ocean level.

"You know...when you get back, you should find yourself a girl."

Kenny's eyes went as dark blue as they could be.

"To tell you the truth, Diana, Girls scare me sometimes."

"Strong girls?" Diana asked

"The girls in poverty. They're on a downward spiral and they don't want to change. I'm scared to get caught up with them."

Kenny had the saddest look in his eyes.

"Don't be. Fear is just a 4 letter word."

"So is love." Kenny shot back.

"Is that the way you feel? You don't know love?"

"If I know love, it's as chemical as poison...and it kills just as fast."

"So...Aside from that love for your mother...you've never loved a girl?"

"Many...but where i'm from, it seems they wanted someone else...or something I couldn't give them. Something I want to save...for the right girl. But no one...no one saves it anymore. They throw it away like it's a phase."

Diana figured it out. Kenny was almost too nice a guy. He wanted a real romance based on real love, not on lust alone. And it was hard for him to go and ask a girl out elsewhere because of all the hate women had for men.

"I respect that. But you still need to keep looking."

Kenny had his excuse lined up.

"In poverty, everyone wants a quick fix..."

"Then leave the poverty!" Diana interrupted.

"They need me! If I don't watch over them, then what good am I?"

"You're better than them, Kenny! You're a man who doesn't need all the drama that entrails that life!"

"You listen here..." Kenny was cut off.

"No, you listen young man!" Diana got in Kenny's face "When I came to the university, there was a young woman who was in tears because her boyfriend was being unfaithful to her. I told her the truth...get rid of the man...but she's probably back there, still trying to make it work cause she's scared of being alone! She's scared to change! You're living in something that can't be fixed! But this is now, That's your past. Those people, they're toxic! They only live in poverty because they don't want to change, they're scared to change! You're scared to change!"

"Shut up!" Kenny yelled

"No, i'm not done!" Diana yelled right back. "You feel like you owe it to those in poverty, but they can escape the cycle if they keep trying and have hope, but they don't want to try! They make excuses!" Diana went into a whiny voice mode "Oh, there's no jobs, oh minimum wage is bad, oh, I could never be a doctor. Oh i'm going through all these things." Diana changed her tone back to it's angry form. "You can make it! You're a strong young man, and you have it in you, but you have to get rid of the fear! Fear is holding you back! Fear is what causes those who don't believe in a God to become so defensive when someone says there is a God! And if i'm not mistaken, there was a quote about your God, and it went like this; He only helps those that help themselves! So let them help themselves. Let the government handle the poverty. Let the police deal with the situation the ways they do so that maybe one day, the people who live in poverty get so pissed off with it that they do the right thing and fight their way out, as hard as it is and how entrapping is seems! We Amazons thought we had it good until the men overtook us...but we were too scared to do anything, we were held back by fear...but one day, I had enough of the fear, and did what I did. It was hard, But now, i'm stronger than any man I was taught to fear, evil or good. And I fear them no longer."

Kenny had been beaten all around. Diana was entirely right.

"When we return home...promise me...promise me that you'll realize your full potential. Promise me that fear is just the four letter word that should be consumed by your desire to see justice. And promise me, you'll fight the fear of rejection and go find a real woman. a strong woman...hell, that Frankie guy's more brave than you when it comes to that."

"Oh don't get Frankie involved." Kenny broke in "He's got no shame."

"You're right, he's got no shame and he's no real man. It's like baseball, except he wants to skip the bases and stay home and claim his run. He wants what I won't give him and he probably thinks i'll give it up easily if he keeps trying me. He's a creep. You're not a creep. Maybe someone lied to you and you believed it. They'll keep lying to you, telling you you're a creep and then they're believing the lies I believed growing up, but know this...you'll find that good girl...she's somewhere. Sift through all the bad ones...and she'll find you too."

Kenny was back to almost on the verge of tears.

"You're going to be alright." Diana wrapped her arms around Kenny. Kenny hugged her right back.

"I'm going back to the room." Diana let go of Kenny and walked towards the doorway. He didn't follow right away, as he had to let the truth sink in.

()()()

By the time he was ready, Kenny went back to the room. Diana was busy preparing for bed, brushing her teeth and brushing out her hair. when she left the bathroom, Kenny was right there.

"Kenny?" Diana asked

"I want to say thank you. If it's ok...can I call you a friend?"

"Kenny..." Diana gave kenny another hug.

"If I ever had a son...and that's a BIG ever...I really hope that he turns out like you."

Kenny smiled as the hug ended.

"I hope for your sake, he doesn't."

Diana brushed off the comment.

"Now tommorow." Diana switched to business as she let go of Kenny "This attack, happens early in the morning. about 8 AM. There's an alarm in your room?"

"Yes." Kenny replied.

"Then set the alarm and prepare for the attack." Diana instructed. "I'm off to bed. Have a good sleep...we're gonna need it."

"With a nice wake-up call of gunfire." Kenny let some dark humor out, before going into his room to sleep.

()()()


	8. Black Sabbath

Chapter 8 - Black Sabbath

()()()

The sounds of screaming and gunfire erupted Kenny back to life around 7:55 AM. He looked at the clock and realized it hadn't gone off yet.

"Oh, Shit! They came early!"

Kenny hopped out of the bed and opened up the suitcase to suit up. After getting his black combat pants on, along with the black shirt, Kenny slid the boots on, laced them up, and then put the leather trenchcoat on. Almost instantly, any fear of pain, suffering, and dying that he had, disappeared. He grabbed the shotgun and cocked it, and opened up the door to the livingroom, Where Diana had already become the Wonder Woman, swinging the lasso of truth around.

"They came early!" Wonder Woman announced.

"Oh well, the early bird gets the ship." Kenny placed the coat's hood over his head. "Now...I am the coat."

Wonder Woman turned to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately, it was somehow jammed shut.

"It's a safety mechanism. They don't want to let the pirates in!" The Coat thought out loud.

No problem though, Wonder Woman took her arms and ripped the door from it's hinges and threw it aside with a big smile on her face.

"Ready to save the world?" Wonder Woman asked The Coat.

"Hell yeah." The Coat replied.

Wonder Woman ran out of the room and with a burst of speed, booked it to the top deck of the ship where the trouble was taking place.

When she got topside, she saw a group of men, all armed with submachine guns, terrorizing the upper deck. Then, as if by fate, one of the men saw her.

"Hey! Get her!" the one pirate aimed his gun at Wonder Woman and fired, but with her wristbands, she deflected the bullets with little effort.

"Cono, Santa Maria!" The pirate charged at Wonder Woman, and jumped from a balcony to knife her. Wonder Woman prepared to block, and counter the attack, but before she could even get a chance, The coat showed up from the side and wind-mill kicked the pirate in the face with his boot, knocking some teeth into the wind.

"Oh yeah! Game on!" The Coat was fired up. He pulled his double-barrelled, 12-gauge, sawed-off shotgun from inside his trenchcoat and began firing disabling shells from the barrel, hitting pirates from the front of the ship.

"To the death!" The Coat yelled at the top of his lungs, he was in the zone of war.

Wonder Woman turned to the rear and noticed more pirates were boarding the ship from the starboard side.

"Come get me!" Wonder Woman yelled at the pirates.

The pirates all charged at Wonder Woman, as she was an appealing target and probably a lustful rape, but as strong as the men were, Wonder Woman had them all in the palms of her hands. She threw a super-strong punch and broke one of the pirate's jaws and blood spewed from his face. Another pirate tried to strike her with a steel pipe, but Wonder Woman blocked it with her wristband, and it bounced back and hit the pirate in the face. She disarmed him and took the pipe and smashed another pirate in the gut and knocked him down. The last pirate? She turned and kicked him in the balls, causing him to double over in great pain. and Wonder Woman did this all in about 5 seconds. She stopped to look at the mess she intentionally made, and could only shake her head.

Meanwhile, The Coat was blasting targets and had a smile of hostility on his face. The only song he could think of while blasting the pirates was "Rise" by Pantera, as it seemed to match the violence of the situation and how he wasn't scared to die and he didn't even feel like he was going to. He then holstered the shotgun and climbed on the cover to take down the last pirates. The 2 pirates remaining pulled pistols and tried to shoot him, but the Coat placed his trenchcoat in the way of fire, and the bullets were absorbed by the leather. With a swift swing, The Coat thrashed the pirates each in the face with the Trenchcoat, knocking them out.

Then, more pirates began boarding the vessel from the sides. The Coat took one look over to see how Wonder Woman was handling her situation, even if he knew Wonder Woman could take care of herself.

Strangely enough, Wonder Woman did the same. She looked over at the leather trenchcoat that was swaying in the wind, and saw what Miss Wahlberg described as "The Gift." and believed it to be true.

"Re-group!" Wonder Woman ordered.

The Coat jumped from the cover and Wonder Woman came up to him.

"There's more coming. You OK?" She asked

"I'm on fire!" The Coat smiled.

As she spoke, who should appear in the doorway, but that living sweatgland, Big Frankie. But he wasn't his swag self...he was terrified.

"What the hell are you going to do about the pirates, you Amazonian dragon lady?" He demanded to know.

"I'm fighting them the best I can, he's fighting scared." Wonder Woman spoke with great sarcasm in her voice.

"Scared as ever." The Coat replied.

"And that's it? We're gonna die?" Frankie couldn't even get his questions in order.

"I can fight twice as hard if you like, Coat, can you be twice as scared?" Asked Wonder Woman.

Bullets began ricocheting along the wall. Frankie dove back into the ship's stairwell.

"I only date real men, Fatso! A real man would stand up to these pirates!" Wonder Woman yelled down the stairwell.

"And a bitch runs and hides like a bitch!" The Coat slammed the doorway shut so no one else would wander outside.

In an intense situation that they were in, Despite the fact that neither of them felt fear, they had to joke to get through the dangerous situation.

"Great guy! He just happens to be on this cruise that I paid 400 bucks for!" The coat joked.

"Ohhh, poor baby. Do you want a hug?" Wonder Woman joked back.

"What do I look like? Sadness?" The Coat made a reference to the movie of the future, Inside Out.

"At least Sadness is cute." Wonder Woman joked back with a big smile.

"Oh, that cuts deep!" The Coat made a sour face.

Then the pirates began boarding the ship, armed with Machetes.

"I know something else that cuts deep." Wonder Woman jumped at one group of pirates while The Coat ran to the other.

Wonder Woman took out her lasso of truth and began whipping the pirates off to the sides, and then lassoed one around the neck and swung him against the railing. The last pirate was really, really big, and he had this evil smile when he stared at Wonder Woman. But of course, before he could wrap his arms around her in a bearhug, Wonder Woman picked him up, and lifted him over her head, and threw him like a javelin into plated glass on the cabin. He was knocked out, and got stuck in the glass. By the time she was done dealing with her group of pirates, The Coat came around the corner with blood all over his Cut-off gloves. He took a look at the reinforced glass that Wonder Woman had thrown a pirate through.

"You did that? That's reinforced glass!" The Coat was shocked.

"He had a hard head." Wonder Woman joked.

"You give him one or was he born with it?" The Coat joked back.

Wonder Woman looked at the coat with a look that could kill.

"Born with it." The Coat replied.

"You bet. Get ready, there may be more." Wonder Woman did the X with her arms while The Coat went into a boxer stance. But before they could fight any more pirates, a voice on top of the cabin stopped them cold.

"That's right...There will be more."

Both Wonder Woman and The Coat looked up to see a big mexican pirate, and he had a pistol pointed square at a young woman's head. It was the same young woman who had taken Diana's order on her first night of the cruise. Diana remembered her name. It was Kylie, and she was in deep trouble.

"But if you decide that you want to fight them...well then, this little thing...she gets her head blown off." The pirate motioned the pistol. and while he kept Wonder Woman and The Coat's attention, more pirates showed up to point guns at the heroes.

One of the pirates, a relatively fat one, walked over to Wonder Woman, and slapped her butt. She began to motion that she would go over to throw a punch but the lead pirate held his pistol squarely at the girl's temple. She was crying tears of fear.

"Don't kill me...please...don't kill me." The girl was scared senseless.

"Ok you two...you're going to co-operate with the great Santiago De Suarez...you see, these are my waters, that your precious Disney cruise sailed into."

"Your waters? Why don't you drink it all and piss off?" The Coat shouted up at him.

"You're going to walk slowly to the back of this ship, and that wonderful man who slapped her ass, he's going to shoot you..." Santiago pointed at The Coat "...In the head. But you..." he pointed at Wonder Woman "I have an urge that I need a good woman to deal with."

"Anything you want to give to me you're going to lose...painfully." Wonder Woman cursed the pirate under her breath.

"Anything you take from me, i will take much more from her!" Santiago pulled on Kylie's hair, causing her to scream.

"And burn in Hell for it!" The Coat spoke in anger.

"Take him back, shoot him in the head." Santiago ordered the big man.

The coat got seperated from Wonder Woman and brought to the back of the ship. Back at the front of the ship, Wonder Woman looked at the young lady being held hostage.

"Kylie...are you alright?" Asked Wonder Woman

"I'm scared." Kylie cried

"It's going to be alright. I'm gonna get you out of this!"

Just then, the fat pirate came back with a big dumb grin on his face.

"Hey, is he dead?" asked Santiago.

"He's dead." The fat pirate replied. "I shot his body off the back of the boat."

Wonder Woman gasped. That was the end of The Coat for sure.

"Ok...now I want her. Let me have her." The fat pirate pointed at Wonder Woman.

"You dare speak to me like that!?" Santiago jumped from the platform, and left Kylie up there, crying in a heap. He landed next to the fat pirate, and slapped him.

"OW!" the fat pirate spoke rather sheepishly for such a tough guy. That's when Wonder Woman began to have a suspicion.

"Don't you forget, Santiago test drives all the women before his men do." Santiago stared at the pirate.

"How about you stick your fist up your ass you big yellowbelly knob-sucker?" The fat pirate told his boss.

Then Wonder Woman and the pirates heard a snicker from the back of the boat, and turned to see that The Coat was not only alive and well, he had his finger on his forehead. When he realized the game was up, he could only muster 2 words.

"Oh, Shit."

"Get him!" Santiago yelled. But while that was going on, Wonder Woman took the distraction to jump to the top of the cabin to grab Kylie.

"Run!" Wonder Woman ordered Kylie to do. With a few pirates taking shots at them, Wonder Woman turned to deflect the bullets and rejoin Kylie, and just hope The Coat got somewhere safe.

"Oh my god! Ohmygod!" Kylie was crying. She buried her head in Wonder Woman's chest and bawled like a scared child.

"It's going to be OK. Go below deck, go hide somewhere." Wonder Woman began to run after where she thought the pirates would be going. Kylie looked over the side of the cabin, and noticed that the only pirates there, were brutally disabled at both the hands of Wonder Woman and The Coat.

She jumped down, and ran as fast as she could to a door to the lower deck. she ran down towards the staffroom, and when she got there, she banged on the door to be let in. Her supervisor opened up, and she ran into her arms, gasping for air.

"Are you OK, Kylie?" her supervisor asked.

"Pirates! Please, call the police!"

The ship's captain was watching the security monitors and was seeing the 2 superheroes fighting off the pirates for the last 5 minutes. He had already called for help.

"We sent out a distress signal 5 minutes ago..."

()()()

On the shorelines of Cabo San Lucas, Chopper Pilot Lt. Kris Tinmarie was prepping to go up into the air.

"You have clearance. For this mission, you are Skipper-329." Said the mission commander.

"Yessir. Skipper-329." Kris replied in her thick Aussie accent.

"Ok, Go!" the commander walked backwards and watched the battle-hardened chopper pilot run to the chopper, where her co-pilot and side gunner, Lt. Xavier Thomas and Lt. Dave Arrick, were all ready to go.

The chopper ascended into the air and began to fly Southwest towards the cruise, which was 50 miles out from Cabo San Lucas.

()()()

Meanwhile, The Coat was taunting about 6 guys chasing him.

 _"Oh, they are really angry, i hope they never catch me..."_ The Coat sang in a singsong voice, before turning around and pulling his shotgun to fire off a few rounds, scaring the pirates into taking cover. and as they did, Wonder Woman jumped from the top of the cabin and landed right next to the Coat.

"Oh, nice to see you!" Said the Coat.

"Likewise." Wonder Woman stepped in front of the Coat to go hand to hand with some pirates, while the Coat went to do the same.

Wonder Woman did some fancy gymnastics and jumped over her 3 adversaries and landed behind them.

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" Wonder Woman taunted.

Meanwhile, The coat whacked 2 of his adversaries with the coat and knocked one over the railing into the sea below. But he was having trouble with the last one, who was a really big guy. The coat threw a punch and hit the guy in the teeth, and then got hit in the mouth himself.

Meanwhile, Wonder woman had beaten up her 3 adversaries, and then noticed that The Coat was trading blows with his adversary. She pulled her lasso of truth, and lassoed the final pirate around his leg and pulled him over, away from a grateful Coat.

"OW! what the hell?" The pirate realized he was tied up.

"Under the power of my lasso, you are compelled to tell the truth."

"Kinky." the pirate had some spirit left in him.

"Shut up." Wonder Woman stomped the pirate in his thigh with her boot "...and tell me, what was the purpose of this...piracy?" Wonder Woman held the lasso tight around the pirate while The Coat checked his mouth for any missing teeth.

"We were...hoping to...get some stuff.."

"What kind of stuff?" Wonder Woman held the pirate up with her amazonian strength.

"Stuff...we're pirates. We take what we want."

"Well, you're about to go to federal prison. When I release you, you will forget everything that has just happened, and you will stay put until the law comes to get you." Wonder Woman then took the lasso off of the guy, and put him down gently, before turning to The Coat.

"OK?" she asked

"Everything's still there." The Coat licked his teeth to make sure there were no broken ones.

()()()


	9. When you miss that special someone

Chapter 9 - When you miss that special someone

()()()

"Good, let's go back to the front of the boat, Santiago is next." Wonder Woman held her lasso with a grip that could crush rock.

"Santiago is next." The Coat motioned for Wonder Woman to lead the way.

The 2 heroes returned to the front of the boat, and were ambushed by a sword-wielding Santiago!

"En gaurde!" The pirate held his old-school japanese WWII sword.

Wonder Woman didn't have a sword herself, otherwise this pirate would've been in for a hell of a battle. But thankfully, she had a friend who came with a coat.

"Take him from the rear. We'll take him down one way or the other." Wonder Woman quickly ordered to The Coat.

The Coat nodded in approval. He got behind Santiago while Wonder Woman held her ground in front of him.

"Give it up, Santiago. You're outnumbered!" Wonder Woman taunted.

"Not so! I have more men coming to this boat in moments! You'll be outnumbered!" Santiago taunted back.

"And we'll handle them just like we handled the rest of your merry band of jackasses." The Coat responded.

"Woah...language in front of the lady?" Santiago smirked.

"She's more than just a lady." The Coat replied.

Wonder Woman took the distraction to attempt a grab at Santiago's arm, but he quickly turned to swing the sword at her, only missing her heart by inches.

"Woah!" Wonder Woman backed up.

Then Santiago took another swing. Wonder Woman dodged it, and grabbed Santiago by the shoulder, and punched him in the face, making him drop his sword. Santiago had a tolerance for pain, and punched back, getting Wonder Woman in her unprotected shoulder.

The Coat then grabbed Santiago's other shoulder, swung him around, and slugged him in the eye, giving him a black eye. Then, Wonder Woman, pissed at being hit in the shoulder, grabbed Santiago and punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed. With a swing of her thigh, she swept Santiago off of his feet and he hit the deck face first, and went completely out of commission to fight back.

Both The Coat and Wonder Woman stood over his beaten body.

"You know, it's not good manners to hit a woman. Escpecially a strong one." Wonder Woman dropped the lasso around Santiago's legs, and tightened the rope around them.

Looking up, Wonder Woman threw the other end of the rope over some bars overhead, and caught the end of the rope as it came back down. She began to pull on the rope, and hoisted the pirate leader up to hang him high. Appropriately, The coat began to whistle the Dropkick Murphys tune, Hang em high.

"Get me another rope, will ya?" Wonder Woman asked The Coat.

Walking over to the side of the ship, The Coat looked off in the distance and saw a chopper inbound.

"Double-W, we got a chopper inbound from the east." The Coat reported.

"It's not the pirates?" Asked Wonder Woman

"It's got an american flag on it...it's our friends!" The Coat cheered.

"Good...get me that rope, I need my lasso." Wonder Woman put the temporary touches on hanging the pirate by his legs.

The Coat grabbed a rope holding a life-ring, and got it untied and ran it over to Wonder Woman, and threw it up at her. She quickly wrapped it around the pirate and took her lasso back.

"My men are going to slay you and take liberties with you...and your friend." Santiago wasn't ready to quit.

"You're done, Santiago. Kiss freedom goodbye cause i'm not kissing you." Wonder Woman jumped from the bar and landed next to The Coat. They could hear the sounds of more pirates coming up the way.

"There's more." The Coat announced.

Then the chopper flew overhead and looked at the carnage that had taken place.

"Oh my god, it's Wonder Woman." The aussie pilot was shocked.

"Skipper-329, could you please repeat that?" asked mission control

"Homebase, this is Skipper-329, I'm witnessing a woman, appears to be in her 30's, she just tied a middle aged male to a suspension bar. There's another person with her, wearing a hooded coat." Lt. Tinmarie repeated into her microphone.

Then, pirates began climbing onto the cruise, but seemed distracted by the chopper. Both Wonder Woman and The Coat prepared for the next wave.

"Homebase, this is Skipper-329, We see pirates, are we clear to engage?"

"Skipper-329, you are clear to engage."

"Waste em!" Lt. Tinmarie ordered Lt. Arrick.

Arrick grabbed his machine gun, and began firing at the pirates that were climbing aboard the cruise to attack.

The bullets began to rip from the side of the chopper and into the bodies of the pirates. Wonder Woman and The Coat could only watch as the pirates were getting slaughtered. The heroes faces could only grit at the violence that they were trying not to escalate to.

The pirates themselves were in a bullet hell that could not be escaped. Some of the pirates were young men, and they would not see their 20s before a bullet found their flesh.

"YEEE-HAW!" Arrick screamed out the window.

The Coat watched as the pirates took bullet by bullet and screamed in agony at the pain of being shot. Wonder Woman watched the same, and all she could do was shake her head.

Eventually, Lt. Arrick hit all of the active pirates on board, killing off all of them.

"That's it! The targets are down, repeat, the targets are down." Arrick cheered over the microphone.

"Homebase, this is Skipper-329, hostiles have been eliminated. We're going to land on the ship to meet with the captain."

"Skipper-329, you are cleared for landing."

The chopper flew over to the helipad on the rear of the cruise, leaving both Wonder Woman and The Coat with the bodies, some dead and gushing blood and guts, some unconscious from the fighting. In the midst of it all, The Coat was having a flashback to his past - the gunner's bullets sounded like drums banging and the odor in the air reminded him of that one night where he was walking home with his mother. He sat down next to the bodies and began to choke up.

Wonder Woman watched The Coat sit down, and knew that something inside of him was coming to life that hadn't in years - it was sadness. An emotion he replaced with making jokes and cracking wise. but no longer could he hold it in.

"Kenny..." Wonder Woman sat beside her friend.

"It was like this...the smell...the drums...they were guns...my mom..."

Finally, Kenny let it out. he wept loudly and didn't hold anything back. Wonder Woman turned to see the tears in his eyes and held him, allowing him to mourn. He needed it. This was the first time in 11 years he could properly mourn his loss.

"Kenny, it's ok to cry." Wonder Woman held him "You're not a bitch."

Kenny was weeping too much to reply.

During the weeping, the ship's captain came out to see the mess of bodies, and the weeping hero in the midst of them all.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Wonder Woman turned to reply.

"Yes...Give me a moment."

"Go...i'll be here." The coat could finally speak.

"Take your time." Wonder Woman stood up to go talk with the captain.

"Is he alright? Injured?" asked the captain.

"No...He'll be ok. He just needs a few minutes." Wonder woman changed the subject "What's the body count on the inside?" she asked.

"No civilian casualties, that one girl who got taken hostage, she's in shock, but she'll be ok."

"Injuries?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Just one...that middle aged man that was traveling by himself. He fell down the stairs and broke his leg. He's in the infirmary, and then he'll be transported to the hospital in Cabo San Lucas."

Wonder Woman knew who that was. Big Frankie was going to be out of commission for a bit.

"The real story is that guy hanging from the bar up there." Wonder Woman pointed at Santiago, who had more blood rushing to his head than he could handle.

"Santiago de Suarez. We've finally caught up to him." Replied Lt. Xavier.

"Let's keep him there." The captain entered the conversation. "We're going to sail this baby into port at Cabo San Lucas, and odds are everyone's flying back to San Diego for compensation, we're not keeping the money for this cruise."

"I sure hope not." Replied Wonder Woman

"I would quit if we did." The captain spoke "Let's go and set course for CSL." The captain brought the pilots with him.

Wonder Woman sat down and looked up at Santiago, who had finally admitted defeat and just hung there like a side of meat. Her eyes went back to the coat, and he was sniffling and starting to calm.

"Women are the emotional ones. Huh." Wonder Woman thought back to the breakfast conversation.

A few minutes passed, and The Coat came to sit down beside Wonder Woman.

"You needed that. Did you ever have the chance to mourn her?"

"No." The coat sniffled while regaining his composure. A few more moments and The Coat was able to sit up straight.

"We did it. We averted the disaster." Wonder Woman smiled.

"We did." The heroes bumped fists.

"Y'know, I was gonna say it before..." The coat looked up at Santiago "...I had a great idea for him."

"What's that?" asked Wonder Woman

"We get some sticks and hit him until candy falls out." The Coat joked.

"That's not such a bad plan. He'll have plenty of sticks to deal with in federal prison, y'know. Nightsticks." Wonder Woman kept her grin.

The 2 heroes stuck together for the hour-long trip to port in Cabo San Lucas.

()()()


	10. Fears Faced

Chapter 10 - Fears; faced.

()()()

The trip to port in Cabo San Lucas was an hour, and the scent of bodies remained pungent as the ship travelled. With the help of the underarmed security, The disabled and injured pirates were brought into the holding cells to be kept until authorities could get to them.

Wonder Woman had to jump back up to untie Santiago from his perch, and then she quickly jumped back down and caught him in his fall, much to the delight of the men and women watching it happen.

"That's Wonder Woman alright." said a female security worker.

When all was said and done, The Coat watched the coast get bigger and bigger. As the ship came to port, another face came out of the ship's cabin. It was Kylie, who hadn't had a chance to say thank you yet. She walked over to Wonder Woman and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for saving my life." she almost broke into tears again.

"Anytime." Wonder Woman spoke as if it was no big deal.

"I'm so happy...I thought i'd never see my boyfriend ever again." Kylie stopped herself from going full-blown crying.

Wonder Woman looked over at The Coat and had an idea.

"Can you do something for me?" asked Wonder Woman

"Anything." Kylie replied.

"I'm trying to help him..." Wonder Woman pointed at the coat "...with something, can you let him down easy when he asks you for a date?"

"He's got a crush on me?" asked Kylie

"No, he doesn't...but play along, and be cool about it." Wonder Woman walked away from Kylie to talk to The Coat.

"We're at port." The Coat announced.

"Great, we made it." Replied Wonder Woman.

The ship slowed as it landed at the dock.

"Hey.." Wonder Woman nudged The Coat "...go talk to her."

The Coat turned to Kylie and saw she was watching the seagulls fly above her.

"What? Are you kidding? There is so much wrong with that!" The Coat argued.

"Oh, you and the fear again." Wonder Woman "What's so wrong about a boy asking a girl out?"

"Well, first of all, we disappear tommorow, which means i'm standing her up for a date. Second, she's probably got a boyf..."

"Stop right there, that's fear talking. Listen, if she's got a boyfriend, she'll tell you, and you just say you're sorry and walk off. You're Canadian, saying sorry is in your blood."

"Oh, now that's racist." The coat joked.

"Listen...if you can talk to her, you can talk to girls in 2019. It's not hard. Don't let girls scare you."

The coat sighed.

"Oh, geez, this is gonna suck so bad." The Coat walked over to the girl.

"Hey." Kenny unveiled his hood to talk to Kylie.

"Hello." Kylie smiled back at him.

Kenny looked at the seagulls in the sky and tried to be as casual and calm as he could be.

"When I was a kid, I used to chase them at the beach and they'd always fly away."

"Me too!" Kylie lit up like a lightbulb.

"Nice. Hey, when we land, can I buy you a cup of a coffee?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, sorry, but I have a boyfriend, but thanks for the offer. And thanks for helping save the cruise. You're a hero." Kylie smiled.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend already? Well, he should be thankful to have a girl like you."

"He is. And i'm thankful to have him." Kylie smiled.

"Ok. Well, it's nice to meet you." Kenny walked off, going back to Wonder Woman, who was watching the whole thing.

"She has a boyfriend already." Replied Kenny

"But you didn't know it, did you?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Not until after I asked."

"You did it right. It's like baseball, you gotta run the bases in order. You took a swing and missed. But that's ok, you're young. You still have time to hit the ball and run the bases."

Kenny figured that was about as right as could be. He placed his hood back over his head and looked to the shoreline.

"We didn't get breakfast." Said The Coat.

"No kidding. Fighting makes me hungry."

"I just don't feel it, to be honest." Maybe it was because he just came out of a solid sad session an hour before.

"Well, Don't starve yourself."

The coat changed the subject.

"You know, tommorow, we disappear back to the future."

"Yes...you're going first, I assume?" asked Wonder Woman

"I appeared here about an hour before you did. So i'll go back an hour before you do. If you can't find me tommorow afternoon, odds are i've returned to the future."

"You can take care of yourself. I'm not worried if you disappear, now don't take it the wrong way."

"I'm not, I get what you mean." The Coat smiled "We got one more day. Tommorow afternoon we're going to reappear in 2019."

()()()

The 2 heroes landed at Cabo San Lucas, but were quickly whisked away by private jet back to San Diego, California. Their next step would be the white house, to be thanked personally by the president, George Bush. By the time they arrived in San Diego, it was noon, and by then, The Coat had worked up an appetite.

"Now i'm getting hungry." The Coat spoke as the plane landed.

"Anything in particular you want?" asked Wonder Woman

"Eh, I could go for KFC, but the last time I went I found a feather."

"A feather?" Asked Wonder Woman

"A bright yellow feather. And Big Bird had disappeared off Sesame Street that day."

Wonder Woman laughed a bit.

"Now if I ever am going to eat a chicken, i'll think of that."

Moments later at the airport restaurant, The Coat had picked up a sandwich and a cup of coffee, something he hadn't had a chance to have that morning. Wonder Woman joined him, and they continued their discussion.

()()()

The 2 of them took the same private jet plane back to Washington, DC. They couldn't break loose of their superhero identities, in particular, Wonder Woman. The Coat could get away with being Kenny because at that time, Kenny was about 2 years old and living up in canada. But the Diana Prince/Wonder Woman of 1992 was out there alright. And on top of that, if they had met, it could be a bad thing.

The plane landed in Washington and when it did, cavalcades of people were awaiting the plane's arrival, in particular a whole army of Wonder Woman fans, all who had heard of what had happened on the cruise.

"Wow...talk about a hero's welcome." The Coat looked at the crowd from the plane.

"Hey! There they are!" Yelled a voice from the ground, looking in the window of the plane.

"Great. I'm gonna get stampeded." Wonder Woman groaned.

"Don't fear them. Remember, fear's not a good thing." The Coat threw Diana's advice back in her face.

"Oh, we're playing those games again?" Wonder Woman replied

The 2 heroes walked to the stairway, and the moment they emerged from the plane, cheers erupted from the crowds, held back by security guards.

"Hey! It's Wonder Woman!" A group of women screamed in approval at the glamourous face of gender equality/Feminism. The women burst into song with the help of a makeshift orchestra.

 _"In her satin tights, fightin' for our rights, and the old red, white and blue!"_

Of course, both Wonder Woman and The Coat didn't stick around too long before being escorted into a waiting limosine that was to take them to the white house.

()()()


	11. Back into the future

Chapter 11 - Back into the future

()()()

After a night of meeting with the president of the United States, both Wonder Woman and The Coat were given complimentary rooms at a 5-star hotel in Washington. But like days before, the jet lag had tired them out. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day was a calm one. Both of them were awaiting the moment they would return to their modern times, and be reinstated into their normal lives. Both of them had quietly left their rooms and shed their superhero identities to avoid being spotted and having their covers blown.

The afternoon came by, and it was about 12:45. Kenny was 15 minutes away from returning to his future self. It was around this time, where he and Diana agreed to meet up at a park through a phone call.

Kenny got there first. Before long, Diana was nearby, feeding birds and chatting with them.

"They understand you, do they?" Kenny asked

"I can talk to them." Diana replied.

"Do they reply back...I heard when that happens, you should see a shrink."

"Always joking, are you?" Asked Diana

"Diana, i've joked through life for years now. It seems to be the best way to handle things."

"Were you also scared to cry...because you would feel weak inside?"

Kenny nodded his head in honesty.

"And now when you return, you're going to allow the sadness you feel to touch your life just the same as all the other emotions that come with it?"

"If I don't, i'm just going to cry more rivers when we fight evil?"

"When something happens that makes you sad, let it out. You're not going to do yourself any favors letting it be."

Just as Diana said those words, who should walk past them, but the 1992 era Lynda Carter. Diana prince looked at the lady, and was totally confounded at how similar they looked to each other. The lady looked back at her and got the strangest look on her face.

"Oh...this is strange." Kenny whispered in Diana's ear.

"Awk-ward." replied Diana. "Ya think we should exit stage right before she starts asking questions?"

"Good advice." Kenny looked at a nearby clock.

The 2 time travelling heroes began to walk off into the distance. Eventually, Kenny started to feel strange.

"Diana...I think I'm going back now." Kenny felt a bit dizzy and leaned up against a tree, looking at his hand...it was beginning to dissolve.

"You're going." Diana nodded at Kenny.

"I'll wait for you at the university...goodbye, Diana." Kenny waved his other hand, which began to disappear quicker than the other. In seconds, he had totally disappeared, leaving behind his clothing in a heap on the ground.

()()()

When Kenny opened his eyes next, he was in a tank of hot water, with an oxygen mask over his face. He looked at his reflection in the tank, and saw that he was thawing out. The students had placed a pair of shorts on him to make him decent.

The room to the chamber opened, and the students who sent him and diana to the past walked in, and talked to him.

"Kenny, are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked Micah

Kenny was able to move his arm, and gave a thumbs up to Micah, who, along with his colleagues, gave out a rousing cheer.

"Good...do you want to come out yet?" asked Micah.

Kenny gave a thumbs down. he wanted to wait for Diana so he could welcome her back just the same.

for the next hour, Kenny let the hot water awaken his senses. The students were checking his vital signs, to make sure he was alive and well. 10 minutes remained until Diana was to return, and the students carried Diana's frozen body from the cryogenic chamber, Put a one-piece swimsuit on her, and placed her in a hot water tank across from him.

Kenny waited anxiously for Diana to reappear. Then, it happened. The body in the tank across from his jerked to life, and Diana was back in the future. She saw the tank across from hers, with Kenny on the inside.

Despite both of them wearing oxygen masks, their eyes eventually made contact, and you could tell by the way their eyes angled, both of them were smiling, an indication of being alive and well.

()()()

Moments later, they both left their hot water chambers and got reclothed in their clothing, that had been kept in the future. Kenny got out first, and waited for Diana to come out of the changeroom. She eventually did, and the two of them hadn't lost their smiles.

"We did it. We're alive." Kenny smiled.

"So that was time travel...hey, I didn't see any burn scars on your back when you climbed out." Diana told Kenny.

"Then your scar must be gone too."

"I'll check later. By the way, take me to the airport?" Diana asked.

"After 4 days of being with you, i'd love to." Kenny led the way while Diana followed.

()()()

The airport was full of people, seemingly more than what they had begun with. Kenny's flight arrived first before Diana's, and he was ready to return home.

"Flight 209 to Vancouver, British Columbia, boarding in 5 minutes."

"That's my cue." Kenny smiled.

"You should come back to Washington in the future. You've got a gift that can help the world." Diana changed the direction of the conversation.

"I want to. Sure, the poverty could use my help...but so can everyone else."

"You know, poverty is connected to the other classes of society. If you help the upper class, you help those in poverty too." Diana told Kenny.

"I'll think about that." Replied Kenny.

"You do. I guess this is goodbye for now." Diana stood up.

"it is...i'm gonna miss you." Kenny turned to Diana.

There was a short pause, but the 2 of them had one last hug.

"Now, You behave yourself, or i'm gonna come up there and tear your arm off and beat you with it." Diana jokingly warned.

"Now that...I believe. Take care of yourself, Diana." Kenny began to walk away, but found it hard to turn away from his newfound friend. Then, finally, he found the courage to do so, and began to walk to his plane. Diana pulled out her cellphone to make a phone call.

"Hello, Diana." said the voice on the other end, belonging to Steve Trevor.

"Steve... Before I go through how the mission went, I want the CIA and the IADC to keep tabs on a man from Canada, called Kenny Triton, I think we might have more use for him."

()()()

On the plane, Kenny sat down and looked out the window. He already began to miss Diana, but sucked it up. to take his mind off of everything, he turned the TV on and set it to the local station. it was the 5 pm news and all was well as could be.

"...and in other news, some good news, in the mostly poverty stricken latino neighborhoods of Los Angeles, where crime and poverty have been a thorn in the side of it's residents, the crime rate has somehow dropped dramatically. This seems to be a shock, as only 3 days ago, the crime rate was considered at it's worst...it's almost as if all the criminals have disappeared. Also, people that were believed to be killed aboard the MV nautilus on August 2nd, 1992, on a day known as "Black Sabbath" have mysteriously reappeared to their families, who have since mourned their deaths. This is a strange occurance, but so far, the U.S. Government has declined to speak about the events."

That news report lifted Kenny's smile, and it did not lower as the plane ascended into the sky for Canada.

()()()

The End


	12. Credits and Story Trivia

Credits

()()()

Written by: Phil from Produce

Edited by: Phil from Produce

Concieved by: Phil from Produce

()()()

Envisioned characters

()

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

Created by: William Marston Moulton

Owned by: DC comics

Envisioned Actress: Lynda Carter Est. 1977

()

Kenny Triton/The Coat

Created by: Phil from Produce

Envisioned actor: Dean Ambrose Est. 2014

()

Col. Steve Trevor

Created by: William Marston Moulton

Owned by: DC comics

Envisioned Actor; Bob Barker Est. 2007

()

Miss Wahlberg

Created by: Phil from Produce

Envisioned Actress; Kate Mulgrew, Est. 1995

()

Santiago

Created by: Phil from Produce

Envisioned Actor; Danny Trejo Est. 2001

()

Kylie

Envisioned Actress: Keri Russell Est. 1995

()

Arnold

Envisioned Actor: Frankie Muniz Est. 2000

()()()

Envisioned OST

"Fury drives into camp"

Written by Steven Price

Envisioned moment of play; Opening crawl

()

"Sweet Emotion"

Created by: Aerosmith

Envisioned Moment of play: Diana beats up the jock

()

"High-Speed Dirt"

Created by: Megadeth

Envisioned moment of play: Kenny turns the car on

()

"Goin' Wild"

Created by: Wendy O. Williams

Envisioned moment of play: Wonder woman takes down the purse thief

()

"El Watusi"

Created by: Ray barretto

Envisioned moment of play: Hot tub conversation

()

"Grape Garden theme from Kirby's adventure (Piano arrangement)"

Created by: nintendo

Envisioned moment of play: "Diana talks to Kenny about being scared to change"

()

"Rise"

Created by: Pantera

Envisioned moment of play: Wonder woman and the coat fighting the pirates.

()

"Hang em high"

Created by: Dropkick murphys

Envisioned moment of play: Wonder woman hangs santiago by his legs

()

"At the bottom of the night from chrono trigger"

Created by: Yasunori mitsuda

Envisioned moment of play: The coat mourning his mother.

()

"Because I love you from Earthbound/Mother 2"

Created by: Nintendo

Envisioned moment of play; Diana and kenny saying goodbye

()()()

Wonder Woman & Steve Trevor are characters created by William Moulton Marston are are owned by DC comics. All real people feature have no knowledge of use of their names in this story.

I, the writer, do not take financial profit for any use of their names, characters, etc in this fanfiction.

()()()

Written 2015,

Phil from Produce

()()()()()()

STORY FACTS/TRIVIA

-The start of this story came when Phil had a dream - he was onboard a brightly-colored ship, and was filming everything with his cameraphone, and a girl onboard the boat asked him what it was. The girl's hairstyle and swimsuit resembled that of the late 1980's early 90s, hence this story being set in 1992.

-The Coat was originally meant to be a stand-alone character, but then Phil crossed him over with Wonder Woman. Instead, This is a Wonder Woman Story with the Coat co-starring.

-Originally envisioned as a single story...then a trilogy...then a 6-story saga.

-The Wonder Woman universe in which this story takes place is a time-sensitive continuity of the 70's Tv series, hence why Diana claims to be from the Bermuda Triangle and has been in the IADC/CIA for a long time, with Steve Trevor being a much older man than he is in the comics.

-When Phil had a revival in writing fanfiction around late 2004, he created the coat, but due to his immaturity at the time, The Coat was a Mary Sue/Self-Insertion that could not be killed, and his missions involved killing cartoon characters he hated. Phil retired the coat around the summer of 2005. 10 years later, The Coat has resurfaced, this time a lot more complex, and ultimately, an imperfect character. Perfection, according to Phil, is what makes Mary Sues so unpopular, and he hopes Kenny doesn't get that label, so he made him imperfect, and compared to Wonder Woman, inferior.

-The name "Trevor Haruna" was one of Phil's internet identities to protect himself when he was a teenager. The name Kenny Triton is his most recent imagining of an alias.

-The team of Wonder Woman & The Coat is a somewhat OP one. Diana/Wonder Woman is incredibly strong, fast, light on her feet, brave, and wise, and has the ability to communicate with animals, However, she is not Psionic/psychic. But Kenny/The Coat cannot tap into her mind, only read the surface (This is actually a bit of a stretch, considering that in the wonder woman episode "Disco Devil" Diana did have her mind read and she couldn't remember that it happened.) Kenny/The Coat is psionically gifted due to a bullet in his brain. He can read minds, control minds, fray minds, and cannot be psychically tapped/mind probed, With the exception of the Lasso of Truth, which can overpower his psychic ability to not be tapped. However, his greatest power & weakness might be his trenchcoat, as his trenchcoat is nothing without him, and he is vulernable without it, and he can only draw his special shotgun if he is wearing the coat. The trenchcoat itself can be called upon when Kenny raises his hands to the sky and says "God of Heaven, Hear my cries for help." and the coat will either appear on it's own, or with it's accessories, considering how the situation is unfolding. The Coat cannot jump high, run fast, and his strength is significantly less than that of Wonder Woman's, and he cannot fight as well as Wonder Woman can.

-Kenny mentions Keri Russell at one point. Keri provided the voice of Wonder Woman for the 2009 animated movie.

-Phil has also wanted to write a story that takes place on a ship out at sea, ever since taking his first ferry ride since 2001 to Vancouver island, in September 2015.

-The Chopper Pilots (Lt. Kris Tinmarie, Lt. Xavier Thomas, Lt. Dave Arrick) that escort the cruise back to port, are from the 1992 video game "Desert Strike; Return to the Gulf."

-Also, Lt. Kris Tinmarie goes by the callsign of Skipper-329. the number 329 was picked because at Phil's job, if he wants to call the store manager, that is the number he has to dial.

-Also, Kenny's Flight is numbered 209. Phil works in produce, and if anyone wants to call that department, they call 209.

-The Cover art was drawn in one hour, with lots of inspiration coming from the Assassin's Creed games.

-The story was written from Oct. 19th, to Oct. 22nd.

-Phil went to see "Inside Out" in the local 2nd run theatre twice during writing. Those who have seen Inside Out can tell inspiration was drawn from the film, mostly in the part where Kenny finally mourns the loss of his mother.

-The idea for Wonder Woman to stop a purse snatcher came from 2 things. First, Phil watched "The Andy Griffith show" in particular, the episode titled "Opie and the spoiled kid." The purse snatcher even shares the name with the spoiled kid. Second, During production, Phil helped with a loss prevention bust at his job.

-First story in which Phil created a majority of the chapters 10kb in size each, making a more descriptive and expanded story, which takes longer to read and therefore, lasts longer.

-Kenny is ecstatic about watching the CBC on the cruise, in particular, Fred Penner's Place. This was a show from Phil's childhood, and since Kenny is Phil's self-insertion that shares the same birthyear, it's also a show from Kenny's childhood, since they're both Canadian.

-This story also predicts that Donald Trump will be the next american president in the year 2019. Whether or not he is elected President remains to be seen, but Phil makes it that way in a comical way. Kenny also mentions Justin Trudeau's role as prime minister, as during production, Trudeau and the liberal party won the 2015 federal election in Canada.

-The MV Nautilus incident is fictionalized for this story. However, there was an Italian tanker called the MV nautilus that sunk in 1942, It was not sunk intentionally, it was torpedoed.

-The August 1992 issue of the U.S. Vogue Magazine does have a cover reading "The Sex appeal of uniforms." And yes, Women in uniform are downright sexy.

-The idea for Diana to have a problem with a creeper (Big Frankie) comes from Phil taking the time to read Lynda Carter's Wikipedia Page, And could not forget in which she stated in her own words _"_ _I never meant to be a sexual object for anyone but my husband. I never thought a picture of my body would be tacked up in men's bathrooms. I hate men looking at me and thinking what they think. And I know what they think. They write and tell me."_ And thinking "What would happen if a guy-friend who totally understood how Diana/Wonder Woman felt, stepped up and made those creeps pay?"

-Phil had to do some research to make sure Kenny Triton's inability to feel pain could actually happen in reality. For it to happen, the bullet would've had to have damaged the parieto-insular cortex, which scientists believe is crucial for the human brain to percieve pain. However, that particular part of the brain is on the right side, wherea's Kenny's wound is on the left side. Therefore, If Kenny were walking down the right side of the street when the drive-by occured, the bullet would've gone through the left side of his brain and travelled into the right side, causing serious brain damage.

-However, there is no scientific evidence of Psionic abilities in human brains. This is a special gift that Kenny has, and the fact that a bullet unlocked it is merely a fluke. The idea to make the Coat Psionic comes the 1994 PC game, X-com; Enemy unknown.

-Wonder woman uses nearly all of her powers in this story, with the exception of her ability to communicate with animals.

-The idea for Diana beating up a jock named Justin at the university came from a personal experience Phil has had in the 10 months he has not written anything. During that time, he had some really bad neighbors, a couple who were constantly arguing and the boyfriend was being abusive and cheating on his girlfriend. During a really, really bad day, The girl came over to ask for phil's help, and Phil called police. The girl begged him not to, but he did. She admitted to him later that her boyfriend was beating her, cheating on her, and everything else, and that if the police found out she was seeing her boyfriend, both of them would be in trouble. Phil told her to leave him, and she said "I love him, he's given me a child and we've been together forever." Phil says that if he could go back, he would've gone and "beat that guy damn near to death."

-Chapter 2's title, roughly translated, means "Dangerous Lady, Bleeding Pig."

-The part where Diana asks Kenny about his suitcase was stolen directly from the 1963 film, "The Great Escape" in which Sedgewick is taking his steamer trunk with him on the escape, and his fellow soldier asks him "What the hell have you got in there, a piano?" and Sedgewick replies "Oh, that's very funny, mate!"

-Phil screwed up on the facts - In the TV series, Diana was actually an IADC agent, not a CIA one. to compensate for this, Phil changed it so that way Diana went from IADC to CIA in the 2000's.

-Phil posted the final chapters on Halloween night.


End file.
